What I Wanted
by breathbookslove
Summary: Season 5 Brucas. Weeks after Lucas's failed wedding. Brooke and Lucas talk. The conversation brings attention to the one thing that neither of them will ever voice out loud. Which is their feelings for each other. A one shot will possibility for more. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 1**

"You know I'm okay now right.?" Brooke asked. Looking up at Lucas. As she walked from her bedroom to the living room where he remained sitting on her couch.

Turning to her he placed down the purple monkey to the side of him.

"Don't forget to take that on your way out and ask Haley and Peyton what the return policy is on all the stuff they bought me." Brooke said. Taking a seat next to Lucas.

"I think you should keep all that stuff especially this." Lucas said. Looking to the purple monkey.

"There is no need for it between Sam and Angie me losing them both. I need to give my heart and head time to heal from that." "Which for me means jumping back into my sketching and creating new clothes for my line." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"That is completely understandable why you would want to close yourself off from ever wanting to have the single thing you've wanted for so long given how it always ends up. But because you have such a big heart and want to help everyone especially the people you care about I know that the door isn't shut on the idea completely." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

Brooke gazed over at him. Smiling. "You think you know me so well don't you Luke.?" Brooke asked.

"I don't think so. I know you Brooke and you know me." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"Remember when I asked you if this was how you thought our lives would turn out and you said not exactly. Then I asked if you ever wanted to go back and would you do it differently." Brooke said.

Bringing the purple monkey from his side to hers.

Lucas looked up at her and spoke the words reemerging as if he had spoken them yesterday. "I would try to appreciate the things I took for granted." He said in response.

"You never told me what those things were. If I'm being honest that's something I've wondered about. From time to time." Brooke said. Feeling herself start to open up to him. The way she promised she wouldn't. Because once that began it was a thin and easily breakable line that tethered between their past and the unspoken connection and underlying feelings that neither of them would ever speak on. Given the triangle that had taken place and all the hurt and pain it had caused. Practically destroying the three of them.

Haley told me all about the infamous kiss at Peyton's studio. She walked away in shock and surprise. Unable to wrap her mind and thoughts around it. And I calmed her down and then made sure Lindsay looked stunning on her wedding day in a dress I designed. Only for her to leave Lucas at the alter and the rest of us scrambling to figure out what came next then there was Jamie's kidnapping. Everything came to a stand still until we saw him walk through the door and run towards his parents.

It's been weeks since that day. And for the most part. We've all begun to pick up the pieces. I will never voice the ache in my heart that I felt watching him almost marry her. Which feels wrong because we're supposed to friends. I mean we are friends. High school ended a long time ago. Even after all this time seeing his smile, hearing his laugh, or having these talks we've been having lately. Feels good and I have no idea what to make of it. Him or myself at this point.

"I would appreciate Keith, every second him and I spent together with my mom. Basketball having to give that up even though it was necessary. And of course, you." Lucas said. Locking eyes with Brooke.


	2. Chapter 2

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 2**

Brooke looked back at him. "I would ask what you meant by that. I don't think I want to know the answer. Actually, I don't know why I even brought this up." Brooke said. Looking away from him. As she got up and walked into her kitchen. Opening her cabinets and bringing out a bowl, spoon, and other cooking utensils she would need. While she avoided his gaze.

Her once rapid heartbeat began to slow at the sound of his footsteps coming into the room. She didn't have to look up at him to know that he was smiling. He took a seat at the counter. And started to speak.

"You're making cookies you always do that when you're trying to avoid talking or bringing up something especially when it involves that time in our life. It was a really confusing point for me. I thought I knew what I wanted and who I wanted it with." Lucas said. Looking up at Brooke.

"You felt and knew enough to hide you're "Friendship with Peyton." "Then somehow ending up with your lips on hers. Multiple times. While I was off planning parties for you and putting myself out there over and over. Thinking that things were going to be different this time and the guy that proclaimed his love for me in front of that entire beach was in there and we would finally be happy together. But clearly my eyes were blinded you always wanted her. I was just in the way.!." Brooke yelled. Slamming shut the oven door.

As she took a breath. Walking in front of the sink. Her hands beginning to shake. Tears of anger welling up in her eyes. And a long-forgotten heartache reopened in her chest.

"I'm sorry Brooke for all of that. I was young and incredibly impulsive. You just ended things between us. With everything else that was taking place I was lost without you. You never gave me a reason as to why we couldn't be together anymore. You just said you couldn't do it anymore and that you loved me that you always would. But you were wrong about me not missing you. I missed you every day we were apart." Lucas said. Putting his hand on her shoulder.

Brooke moved away from his touch. Facing him once again. "I don't want your apology. Why did it have to be Peyton you moved on with.?" "Do you have any idea how hard that was to see the both of you around town and at school." "Seeing how happy the both of you were confirmed to me that my insecurity involving you and her was right she was what you wanted all along. And yet you proposed to someone else." "It seems like you are as impulsive and indecisive as ever." Brooke looked into his eyes. Feeling herself become consumed with chills.

"Because she was there and I thought that it was the next best thing you told me it was okay to go. After winning the state championship. It was a dream come true moment and I wanted to share it with you. But you pushed me away right into Peyton's arms. There was never any closure and things never really went back to normal between us. Do you honestly believe I just stopped loving you.?" Lucas asked. Putting his hand on hers.

Brooke looked at him. Her mind being overrun with wants from her head and heart. Moving her hand from his. She focused her gaze on the cookies taking them out of the oven. Placing them carefully on the counter and then going into her cupboard taking out two glasses. Then pouring milk into the them. Putting the container away. "I don't know what you felt or feel. What I know is that letting you go was the right decision at the time. I couldn't keep being your second choice especially after what Peyton had told me." Brooke said. Her eyes looking into his.

"What did Peyton tell you back then.?" Lucas asked. Realizing now that his reunion with Peyton hadn't happened organically.

"Now of that matters or is important at this point." Brooke said.

"It matters to me Brooke what did she say that caused you to want to break up with me.?" "I should have fought for you and what we had." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

"Peyton told me she still had feelings for you." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"Which is why broke up with you I wouldn't be the person to get in the middle of two people who obviously were in love with each other." "I took myself out of it and let you and Peyton have each other." Brooke said. Wiping her eyes. Remembering the feeling of defeat, she had felt.

Lucas put his hand on her face. They're eyes now locked on each other. As he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me before today.?" Lucas asked.

"Because I wanted you to be happy." Brooke said. With emotion in her voice.

Knocking at the door caused them separate. Brooke took a breath. And made sure it didn't look like she was crying before she opened the door to her home.

"Brooke, I thought we could talk." Peyton said. Looking up at her.

"What do we have to say to each other at this point Peyton.?" Brooke asked. Crossing her arms against her chest.

"Now that Lindsay is out of the way. Lucas and I are going to find our way back to each other." Peyton said.

"That is never going to happen Peyton." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

"Luke, I didn't know you were here." Peyton said. Walking up to Lucas with a smile on her face. As she reached over attempting to take his hand. He moved away from her.

"I know what you said to Brooke about having feelings for me back in high school. Our entire relationship after that has been a lie and I don't want anything to do with you after learning all of this." Lucas said. Walking next to Brooke.

"Luke, you don't mean that. We can get past this." Peyton said.

"No Peyton we can't and won't." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"He gave you have the answer you've been waiting for. Now get out of my house and never come back." Brooke said.

Peyton looked back at Lucas and Brooke once more. Before she walked out of Brooke's house. Got into her car and drove away.

…

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for your feedback. Let me know what you think of this chapter.? And what you think is next for Brucas.? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 3**

 _I still love you darling_

 _With every inch of my heart_

 _Even when I don't want_

 _I still love you._

"This night took an incredibly eventful turn. Would you want to still have some cookies and hang out.?" Brooke asked. Turning to Lucas.

"Sure, I like spending time with you doing anything." Lucas said. Walking over to the counter getting out a large plate putting the cookies on it. Then brought it over and placed it on the middle cushion separating them. Going back for the glasses of milk putting them in front of them on the coffee table.

"Netflix is full of endless entertainment that we could get into." "Movie or documentary.?" Brooke asked. Looking over at Lucas.

"Documentary of course. Educational and the drama of it being a real-life story." Lucas said.

Brooke shook her head smiling as looked to him. "I'm not surprised at all that you choose that. And we will definitely watch one after we watch one of my favorite movies in the world." Brooke said. Clicking on it then turning up the volume.

While Lucas turned down the lights. And sat back next to her.

A smile coming across his face as heard her recite lines that she knew by heart. And just like that they were immersed in a world of their own.

Brooke's movie lasting a few hours. Then they started to watch a documentary chosen by Lucas. Time just seeming to fly by.

Until the credits rolled and the cookies were halfway gone. The darkness of night filled the room. Lucas turned back on the lights.

"Tonight has turned out to be so much more than I thought it would." Brooke said. Looking to Lucas.

"I'm glad our night together shouldn't have been spoiled." "Everything I said tonight I meant I love you and I know that we bonded and got closer when Angie was there and then we were in a weird place once Lindsay was around. But none of that is a factor anymore. You fought for me when I gave you every reason not to." "Now I'm fighting for you because you deserve that to know that there is no one else and it's either you or a life without love all together." "You're the one for me Brooke." Lucas said. looking into her eyes.

"I don't know what to say. This is a lot for me to take in and process given everything else that has happened. You're so important to me." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"It's okay I didn't expect you to say it back. Whenever you're ready to open your heart to me again. I'll be there." Lucas said.

"It's late I should go. Thanks for keeping me company." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

Brooke smiled up at him. "You're welcome. And we will be seeing each other very soon. Maybe. Goodnight Luke." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

Watching while he walked out her door. Going down the stairs and into his car. Getting onto the road on the way to his house.

Closing the door to her home. Turning off the lights. While she went to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. Getting into bed and closing her eyes. Falling asleep soon after.

In the morning

Brooke wakes up to a face she knew and loved.

"Good morning aunt Brooke." Jamie said. Smiling up at her.

"Morning little man." Brooke said. Getting up and out of bed.

"Momma's making waffles." Jamie said. Taking ahold of his aunt Brooke's hand. While they walked down the stairs together.

Once they reached the downstairs. Brooke was greeted by Nathan and Haley. Then Jamie said his goodbyes along with Nathan. Because Jamie had school to start and couldn't stay.

After they left. Haley turned to Brooke and started to speak.

"Sorry for the unplanned visit. I used my emergency key and rushed over here as soon as I heard. And knew I had to tell you. Peyton is gone. She left Tree Hill. Isn't coming back and is selling Red Bed Records and her house."

Haley said. Looking up at Brooke.

"Wow where did she go.?" Brooke asked.

"No one knows. Now that we have this news out of the way." "What's going on between you and Lucas.?" Haley asked. With a smile.

"Nothing is up with Lucas and I we just hung out and spent some time together it was nice. We really enjoyed each other's company." "We're friends it's that simple Hales." Brooke said. Looking back at her.

"Alright if that's the case then why haven't you stopped smiling since I mentioned his name. And you're blushing." Haley said.

….

 **Author's Note: Loving the feedback. Keep it coming. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 4**

 _The pictures tell the story_

 _I took them off the wall_

 _Do you even think of me at all.?_

"We aren't here to talk about Luke and I we're here talk about you and Nate and little man." "How are all of you handling the whole kidnapped nanny Carrie situation now that it's over. What's happening with you and Nate.? The both of you weren't in the best place before this happened. Are things any better now.?" Brooke asked.

"We are actually going to counseling. We've gone through so much and have such a history. It's worth fighting for with everything we have." Haley said. Looking back at Brooke.

"That's such a relief to hear. You and Nathan's relationship. Has been what we've all strived to have a version of for ourselves." "I have no doubt that you both will find your way back together and be happier than ever." Brooke said. Looking back at her.

"Thanks Brooke it means a lot to know that we have your support. Lucas felt as strongly as you did he said Jamie has an atomic babysitter whenever we need it. Which is a huge help. The both of you are Jamie's favorite people in the world. Which is something Nathan and I truly cherish considering the both of you are his godparents it matters that much more." Haley said. Looking back at her close friend.

"Since you were nice enough to make breakfast. I owe you lunch." Brooke said.

"Sounds like a plan. Looking forward to it. I'll see you later." Haley said. Leaning over hugging over.

"See you then tutor mom." Brooke said. Hugging her back.

Walking beside Haley closing and locking the door behind her.

Brooke got out her sketchpad and started to draw. Taking out the baby Brooke sketch. And the one she made that reminded her of Sam. Then began drawing on a fresh sheet of paper. Filling out page after page.

Which lasted awhile until Brooke looked down at her phone and saw that it was time to open her store. She left the sketchbook on her coffee table and got up leaving her home. Going down her stairs and into her car. Driving through town. With windows rolled down. As she sang along to the radio.

Pulling into the closest parking she could find. Getting out of her car. Then walking through the doors of Clothes over bros.

She smiled at her assistant Millicent. Walking over to her.

"Morning Mellie." Brooke said with a smile. Going behind her register.

"Good morning Brooke." Mellie said. Smiling back at her.

"What pretty flowers." "That Mouth of ours he really loves Mel." Brooke said. Looking over at her friend.

Mellie smiled shyly and looked back at Brooke. "Those aren't from Mouth the note says to _Brooke Davis._ After reading that I didn't look any further and placed it right there for you to see." Mellie said.

"I appreciate that. Would you mind checking on those customers.?" Brooke asked. As curiosity started to consume her.

"Sure, you don't worry about." Mellie said. Walking over to the women.

Brooke opened the envelope and read the rest of the note.

 _Dear Brooke,_

 _I saw these and couldn't resist getting them for you. Hope they brighten your day. Like that smile of yours always does for me._

 _Lucas._

Brooke smiled as she placed the note back inside. Moving the flowers to her desk.

Getting out her phone. Scrolling to his name. She clicked on it. And started to type. _I just got your flowers. They are beautiful. It was a nice sight to see this morning. Should I start to expect little gifts like that more often or are you just trying to see where we stand with each other.?_ Brooke typed. Sending the text. Getting a reply minutes later.

 _I like seeing you happy and little gestures like that mean a lot to you. And we're friends. Until further notice._

Lucas typed back. Sending the text. Getting a reply seconds later.

 _You remembered my favorite kind of flower. I can't get this smile off my face. And it is all your fault._ Brooke typed back. Sending the message.

Quickly getting a response. _Dinner my place tonight. At 7pm.?_

Brooke paused. Thinking it over. Taking a breath. While she typed a reply.

 _Sure. I'll bring the wine and my bubbly personality._ Brooke sent the text.

Turning off the phone and putting it away.

Hours Later

Brooke checked herself out in the mirror. Feeling satisfied with her outfit choice. Which was a cut at the knee dark green dress. Paired with black sandals. Her hair curled at the ends. Make up applied lightly on her face.

Walking out of her bedroom she went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge getting out the bottles of wine. Then heading outside. Stepping into her car. Turning it on as she began to drive to his house.

Once she reached his driveway. She turned off the car. Grabbing the bottles. Walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

The front opening slowly as he looked up at her.

"Hi Brooke. Come on in and make yourself comfortable." Lucas said. Smiling at her.

"Hello Lucas thanks for inviting me." Brooke said. Walking inside his home. The front door shutting behind her.

Her hands suddenly empty with the removal of the wine bottles.

Brooke looked around and saw a fire going in the fireplace. And the sound of music playing in the background. The smell of food brought her back. The sound of him calling her name made her nervous and hands sweat.

She walked beside him. While they eventually made it to the dining room.

He pulled out her chair. She thanked him. Then watched him sit down. Next to her. "This looks delicious." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"Thanks, I prepared this dish a couple of times. Trying to make sure it was right." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

The two kept the conversation light. Talking about everything and nothing. Sharing memories that caused smiles and laughter.

The meal ended the two got up and walked into the living room. Sitting by side by side on the chair.

The fire lit in front of them. The soft music playing.

…


	5. Chapter 5

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 5**

"This was a great idea. I like spending time with you to by the way." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"That's nice to hear. You always know how to make anything fun or interesting." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"Who knew you could cook so well. And I thought you only had a way with words. What other hidden talents are you hiding.?" Brooke asked. Smiling. Looking over at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know. And you can thank my mom for that one. She taught me how to cook and bake and Keith taught me everything I know about cars, life, and women. So, I can take no credit for it." Lucas said. Smiling back at her.

Yes, I would like to know what your other talents are. I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for him because he was my first love. The first guy to care enough me to see past the walls I put up and got to know the real me. And fell in love with me. I fell in with him right back. I couldn't imagine opening my heart like that again. To be honest I wasn't planning on ever revealing how strongly I felt for him. Because he would have been married and I would have been seen as the jealous ex-girlfriend. Now it's all changed. The wedding didn't happen. Peyton's gone. And it's just Lucas. Being the same person, he's always been. Brooke thought to herself. Looking up at him.

"Did you ever tell anyone about what happened between us.?" Lucas asked. Looking back at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brooke said. Looking back at him. Shifting in her seat.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. We met in New York. And had this unbelieve weekend together. It was snowing. We fully immersed ourselves in the city. Because we done with the business we had to take care of and I rented a room and we spent hours talking and reconnecting." "And before we knew it. It was late and dark outside. You asked if it was okay if you stayed in my room instead of going back to yours." "Then we ended up kissing. Which surprised us both." Lucas said. Looking to her.

"It was just a kiss it didn't mean anything." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 6**

 _If you dare come a little closer_

 _Round and around we go._

 _Now tell me now_

 _You know._

 _It's much of a life you're living_

 _It's not just something you take_

 _It's given._

"I know you see it as a mistake. And something to regret." "But I don't." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"I didn't mean it that way it was a confusing time. I mean you were thinking about Peyton and I was thinking about Jake It was an emotional moment. We used each other. That's all it was Luke. Why are you trying so hard to make it more than that.?" Brooke asked. With emotion in her voice. Louder than she intended.

"You will say anything to make it seem like none of it mattered. As if what we feel and felt doesn't exist. You are fighting so hard to keep your feelings at bay. That night you couldn't deny it and neither could I. I cared for Peyton. Just like you cared for Jake but with us it is beyond our control. The connection we have is magnetic and unable to be broken. No matter how much we try to move on with other people." "It doesn't work. Our hearts and souls are intertwined. Years apart in different parts of the world didn't change it. Nothing ever will." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

Brooke looked away from him. Breaking eye contact.

"I should go home." "It's late. We're tired and we've been drinking. I'm going to walk home and get my car in the morning." "Goodnight Lucas." Brooke said. Getting up and walking out of his front door. Not looking back at him.

His words swimming in her head. As she walked on the sidewalk. Making it to her home shortly after. Opening her door. Closing and locking it behind her. Walking up the stairs through the hallway. To her bedroom. Where she didn't bother changing and got into bed. Turning off her phone. Getting into bed closing her eyes. Falling asleep seconds later.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 7**

Brooke woke up with the sun almost blinding. Covering her eyes getting out of bed. Going straight into the bathroom. Where she showered and washed her hair. Getting out some time later. Back in her room. Picking out her clothes for the day. Deciding on dark blue jeans and a purple t shirt.

Every time her mind wandered to Jake there was an ache of sadness in it for her because of how the entire thing ended. He had healed her and brought her happiness being the good guy that he was and his beautiful daughter Jenny. Who had opened a place in Brooke's heart that had never been changed. Even though it had been years since they've seen each other.

Walking out of her bedroom then down the stairs going straight into the kitchen where she opened the door to her fridge and got out the leftovers she had in her fridge and put it into the microwave. Deciding to have that for breakfast.

Getting the remote and turning on the tv in her kitchen. Waiting for the food to finish warming up. Which happened five minutes later. She got out napkins. Setting them on the table. Opening the microwave and quickly putting the dish of food on the table. Taking a seat as Brooke started to eat.

And looking up at the screen. She watches the morning news. Her cellphone going off with multiple texts and missed calls.

Brooke turns to the channel people are notifying her about. Jumping at the sound of knocking at the door. Her steps quick as she looks up.

"Lucas." She said softly.

"I know you weren't expecting me. But I just wanted to know if you were getting the same messages I was. Apparently, something huge is going on." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

"I am getting those messages and I turned to the channel and aren't seeing anything yet. You could stay and watch if you want." Brooke said. Looking to him.

"Sure." Lucas said. Walking over to the table. Taking a seat in one of the empty chairs. Looking up at the screen.

Brooke sitting back down where she had just been.

As Breaking news comes across the screen.

 _With boxes still unpacked. And lying all over the home._

 _It appears that the scene is meant to be staged as a robbery._

 _But the more we've dug into it. We now know._

 _That it wasn't that at all. This was a murder._

 _We are saddened and shocked by this news._

 _Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer has been found dead in her home._

….


	8. Chapter 8

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 8**

Relief. Was the first word that came to mind. Which made me feel horrible because before the painful and lengthy triangle between all of us. Peyton was my best friend practically a sister. Given the lack of family we had growing up her father away on business for years at a time. Haunted by his own history in this town. Whenever he did come home. It did nothing accept bring a happy and lightness to Peyton's life. Her heart sinking and tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of Larry Sawyer coming home once more. This time it would be to bury his daughter. Knowing how much Larry had already lost it broke Brooke in pieces to know that now he would have nothing left.

Brooke turned to Lucas. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's our fault. Peyton's dead because of us." Brooke said. Emotion thick in her voice.

Lucas took his hand off her shoulder. Putting his hand on hers as she pulled away. As if his touch was the last thing she wanted.

"That is not true and you know it. This is shattering for Larry I can't begin to imagine the shock and indescribable pain he's going through right now. But this isn't your fault or mine. Peyton choose to leave town and that was something she had made peace with selling her house and her record label she never intended to come back we both know that." "Placing blame and guilt isn't going to change anything." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

Brooke got up from the dining room table and tried to catch her breath. Unshed tears burning her eyes as she spoke. Looking up at him.

"She wasn't sick or got into some freak accident she was killed inside her own home she wasn't even finished moving in and then this happened there has to be more to the story here someone has been watching and plotting this for some time and waited for the perfect opportunity to get her alone and once they did she was defenseless. I feel sick to my stomach about the thought of her just being attacked and all alone." Brooke put her hand to her chest. Feeling an ache in her heart.

"Regardless of what took place recently you and Peyton had a long history and friendship and I cared for her very much. She should have had the chance to move on and find happiness of her own unfortunately that wasn't her fate all we can do now is remember the good times and celebrate the life and impact she had on all of us." Lucas said. Looking back at Brooke.

"I'm going to call Larry and offer any help I can I want to plan a service for her pay for everything I know Larry has to be lost in grief. I just hope in time he is able to find some peace." Brooke said. Looking back at Lucas.

"Let know if you need anything from me." Lucas said.

Brooke looked up at him. "I should have never brought up any of this. She would still be alive if I just kept my thoughts and what I feel or felt to myself. She loved you but I couldn't let you go. Now look what happened." Brooke said. Her voice shaky. Her gaze turning from his eyes to the floor.

"Peyton wouldn't have wanted that to live in denial she deserved to be with someone who loved her back that was never going to be me." Lucas said. Looking to her.

"I'm going to be busy planning Peyton's funeral and dealing with the loss I need to handle this by myself without you. Even thinking about acting on my feelings for you feels like I'm betraying her." "You should go." Brooke said. Looking up at Lucas. Emotion in her voice thick. The want to cry making it harder to talk.

"If that is what you want Brooke then I'll give you all the space and time you need but if you need me for anything at all just let me know." Lucas said.

Before he walked out of the kitchen. Then left Brooke's home.

Brooke took a breath. Sitting down on her couch slowly. Wrapping her arms around herself. Before she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes.

…

Peyton's funeral took place days later. She was laid to rest right next to Ellie and Anna. Who were her adopted and birth mother. Everyone came and it was filled with the music and people Peyton loved. Brooke couldn't ignore the sight of Nathan and Haley arriving at the funeral and reception together. Jamie being there was the bright spot he always managed to make even the toughest situations better.

I avoided Lucas throughout all of this. And for days afterward.

Then again, I pushed away everyone. I never felt so conflicted in terms of my heart in such a long time.

Weeks later Haley invited me out to dinner. When I sat down at the table. I was surprised to see she wasn't alone. It was announced to me shortly after. That her and Nathan were officially back together. Which resulted and hugs and squeals of happiness from me.

My heart racing at the sight of the other person sitting next to them.

Looking in their direction. Hearing the sound of their voice made her feel emotions she thought were long buried.

"Jake." She said. Feeling herself at a loss for words.

"Brooke." He said. Looking back at her.

…

 **Author's Note: Thank you for your support. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 9**

"It feels indescribable being back in Tree Hill. I've missed this town and the people in it especially all of you." Jake said. Smiling up at Brooke.

"We're beyond happy to have you and Jenny back. I would love to see pictures of her if you have them." Brooke said. Looking back at him. Unable to hide her eagerness. For even a glimpse of the young girl she loved and missed.

"I have plenty. I actually take far too many if you ask her. This meet up would have happened sooner but between settling back into town and Peyton's funeral I wanted to wait awhile before resurfacing." Jake said. Looking to them.

Brooke looked to him with an expression of surprise. "I had no idea you were there. I didn't think to invite you I didn't know how you and Peyton had left things and if you would have even wanted to come." Brooke said.

"There were no hard feelings between Peyton and I and even if we had ended on negative terms that wouldn't have stopped me from showing up there. She was special to me. Someone I truly loved. The chance to say goodbye to her wasn't going to be missed for anything." Jake said in response.

Haley smiled gazing over at him. "Still the same kind-hearted Jake. That hasn't changed at all. And Jenny is so beautiful. I can't wait for her and Jamie to get the chance to meet each other. I'm sure Jenny is so excited and that she is counting down the days." Haley said.

Nathan putting his hand on hers. "Let us know If you need help or advice and if not then let us know what is on both your lists so we have a better idea of what gift to get for you." Nathan said. Looking to Jake.

Smiling as he looked back at them. "You both really don't have to get us anything. We'd be happy to just have everyone there to support us and celebrate." Jake said. Looking back at the couple.

"What are we celebrating.?" Brooke asked. Feeling left out of the conversation.

"I'm getting married." Jake said. A bright smile coming to his face.

"Wow who's the lucky girl.?" Brooke asked. Taking a sip from her glass.

"Rachel Gatina you remember her from high school. We met up at a school event she's a teacher now. And is a completely different person then what you remember than again you two were friends so I'm sure you've seen the multiple sides to her." "Jenny loves her and she loves Jenny. And we've really created a family between the three of us." Jake said. As he told the story of how he proposed.

Brooke listened and smiled. She could see how blissfully at peace Jake was with his life now and she was happy for him. As well as Nathan and Haley. She couldn't help but feel this twinge of emotion that she didn't want express. The feelings of Jealousy that boiled over. Nathan and Haley had each other. Then there was Jake and Rachel. Mouth and Mellie and then there was her and Lucas.

He wanted her to start over and build a relationship of their own. Without the ghosts of the pasts haunting them. But it was her who prevented things from moving forward. Her walls were up and then there was the guilt that made even the thought of giving into Lucas and what her wants and dreams were to be making it seem as if that was all she cared about her chance with Lucas. It felt selfish, wrong, and acting on desires that she shouldn't have in the first place. Their love began and ended in high school.

Because after all they had gone through in their lives. Everyone had ended up where they should be. It wasn't until she got home with today's mail in her hand while she walked up to her bedroom. Changing into her pajamas. Sitting down on her bed. As she began to go through it. Her eyes landing on an envelope addressed to her. From someone who she hadn't allowed her heart to fully refocus on in years. Taking a breath as she read the name. _Samantha Walker._

A longing ache in her heart resurfaced. Her cell phone ringing causing her to almost drop it on the floor. As she looked to the ID. Reading the name across her screen. Lucas.

...

 **Author's Note: Let me know your thoughts, comments, ideas, Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 10**

 _"One of the hardest parts of life is deciding whether to walk away or try harder."_

Brooke turned off her phone. And placed the unopened envelope on her bedside table. Turning off the lights in her room. Laying down pulling the covers over herself. Feeling the exhaustion of today begin to take its toll. Closing her eyes. Sleep overtaking her. While the world continued on outside her window.

Hours Later

Waking up to the sound of knocking on her front door. Brooke climbed out of bed quickly throwing on her purple robe. And walking down the stairs two steps at a time a level of alarm coursed through her. Given how frantic the knocks were.

Brooke took a breath. Attempting to brace herself. For the unknown that was waiting for her. As she opened her front door slowly.

"Brooke It's Lucas." The voice said. Breaking with emotion. Tears falling from their eyes.

…

"This can't be happening not again. My son is incredibly responsible when it comes to taking his medication for his HCM and going to his doctor's appointment's I just don't understand how he ended up now in this hospital bed." Karen said. Looking up at one of the doctors who was taking care of Lucas.

"Ms. Scott." The doctor began to say.

"It's Mrs. Scott." She said. Turning to Keith. Who took her hand in his.

"Mrs. Scott what happened to your son last night was completely unrelated to his heart condition. This development that was made is new and is something that from the looks of it he hadn't told any of you." The doctor said. Looking back at Karen.

"What is wrong with my son.?" Karen asked. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"His heart is failing." "He went into a coma." The doctor said. Looking to the couple.

Nathan and Haley had exchanged glances. Then looked to Brooke. Who seemed to have been overtaken by shook. Because the usually full of life woman they knew was silent. Watching the doors of the emergency room open and close.

He's going to be fine. He'll wake up and we'll get to put this horrible memory behind us. Because she knew better than anyone that Lucas was fighter and was stronger than even he realized.

She could barely look at her phone now. Knowing that it was her he had tried to call before he slipped into unconsciousness. The guilt of that was eating her alive.

Karen and Keith came out the doors shortly after some time. You could instantly feel a shift in the room.

Karen was making an attempt to keep it together for us all.

Bringing out the positivity and strength we knew her for. Keith never left her side.

They didn't know when he would wake up or if he ever would. And that was news none of us were ready to hear.

…

 **Author's Note: Read and Review! Let me know your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 11**

 _Sometimes we're forced to bend the truth, transform it, cause we're faced with things that are not of our own making. ... Truth is still absolute. Believe that. Even when that truth is hard and cold and more painful than you've ever imagined…and even when truth is more cruel than any lie."_

 _Flashback_

 _Brooke took a breath. Having practiced what she was going to say to Lucas. Over and over again in her mirror. It was the most unexpected event that Brooke had ever pictured happening. Lucas and I the connection we shared the love constantly burning underneath the surface. At last exploded in that hotel that night. His kiss brought back alive a part of myself that had not existed since we broke up._

 _I kissed him back and things went further than either of us thought it would. I woke up the next morning feeling elated and at peace in his arms. He was my safe place. And I was his. We talked about our dreams traveling the world together. Him being a novelist and me running my fashion line from Tree Hill._

 _Getting married living in my childhood home. And having a family of our own. My face hurt with all the smiling I had done. The thought of us having our someday. Made my heart ache because it felt so real and so close to being reality. We were both single at the time. And obviously in love so days later when I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. I was besides myself. In shock and surprise. We were going to have a baby._

Days Later

Going over the memory now caused an ache in my chest. Anytime I spent with Jamie I savored every second. He was a complete combination of his parents and it was heartwarming seeing the three of them together. Karen and Keith practically lived at the hospital since this all happened. I'm still in awe of them their relationship and strength through these continuous difficult times in life.

Everyone came by to see Lucas. Skills and Bevin, Mouth and Mellie, Rachel, Nathan and Haley along with Jamie visited him constantly. I went to see him too. I never realized how much I missed the sound of his voice. Until I didn't hear it anymore. Just the sounds of the machines. And me trying to get my words out. Before completely falling apart. Which never happened. Tears were always shed. He had on the necklace I had given him in high school. I made noticed it during the days after the funeral. I didn't get to ask him why he was wearing it and what it meant. But I knew he was using it as a symbol showing me he was ready for me for us and would wait as long as it took.

I had found time to go and see Sam she had come back to Tree Hill for some event she was a part of. I couldn't believe my eyes. My Sammie was no longer the lost teenager I had once known. She had grown and changed in these pasts few years. I hugged her tightly. She looked up at me with that same look of love and admiration. She did long ago. My heart doing flips hearing her call me mom.

We decided to meet at the park. Taking advantage of the nice day. We had in front of us. "So, Sam what's been going on with you.?" I ask her excitedly.

"I'm doing great. I want to be an adoption counselor. Help other kids find the family they are meant to be with. But until I'm able to really get into that I've been doing some writing for this company and it's been amazing seeing my writing in print and knowing that it's helping people." Sam said. Looking to me.

Brooke put her hand on Sam's. "I'm really proud of you." "Thanks mom." "So how are things with you.? I know the business is good. I heard about what happened with Lucas. It's been all over the news these past few days. I can't imagine what all of you are going through. It's terrible." Sam said. Holding Brooke's hand in hers.

Brooke took a breath. Before she spoke. "Yea it is a dark time for all of us right now but we're not giving up on him and know he's going to find his way back to us." Brooke said. Looking to Sam.

"Let's talk about something happier what is going on with you and Quintin.?" The media has been abuzz about seeing you two together a lot and anytime someone questions either of you no one clarifies anything. So are you two dating or just friends.?" Brooke asked with a smile.

Sam smiled looking through her menu. "We've known each other since high school and got close after he got shot and we're best friends." Sam said. Looking back at Brooke.

"That's what I used to say about Luke and me before we started dating. It's one of the scariest thing to do open your heart to someone you care about. Love is full of unknown and uncertainty just know that it doesn't knock often so when it does to let it in. The only regret you could have is letting it past you by trust me on that." Brooke said. As she looked through her menu.

The outing lasting for a few hours before Brooke returned to the hospital.

Going through the various hallways. Reaching Lucas's room.

Going inside taking a seat on the chair by his bed.

Taking his hand in hers. Feeling tears well up in her eyes. As she spoke.

"I love you too." "I should have told you before now. It's you Luke. You are it. Please come back to me." Brooke said. Her voice breaking with emotion.

…

 **Author's Note: thoughts, comments, thank you for your support. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 12**

 _You've got one hand on the devil_

 _And one hand in mine._

 _Don't let go._

Brooke quickly wiped her eyes. She didn't want him to wake up and see her like this. Even though he had always called her vulnerability beautiful. He needed her to be strong for him. Like he had done for her countless times before. Brooke felt her heart clench. At the feeling of him grabbing her hand.

"Luke." She called out softly.

She didn't get a reply as he let go of his hand and turned around the monitors beginning to go off. His hospital room door opens a mixture of doctors and other members of their team come rushing in.

"Ms. Davis. We need you to leave the room so we have the time and space needed to work on your friend." The doctor said. Turning from her.

"He's so much more than that. He's the love of my life and I'm not leaving him." Brooke said. Putting her hand in Lucas's.

The doctors were able to work around Brooke then it got to the point where they needed her to leave the room. She left feeling full of panic and uneasiness. Once she reached the waiting room. The family and friends got up from their seats surrounding her.

She managed to gain control over her emotions.

"Brooke what's wrong.?" Karen asked. Wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Holding on tightly. Her aching for all the loved ones in this room. Who loved her and Lucas. But especially for Brooke. Who had always been like a daughter to her.

"Something's wrong. I had to leave his room. The machines started going off. Before that I was talking to him. He squeezed my hand. He is in there somewhere trying to find a way back to us I know it." Brooke said. Looking back at Karen. With the emotion in her voice.

The family and friends sat back down and waited. Hours went by. People came in and left the hospital. The glow of a couple with their new baby. Was one of the last sights Brooke saw.

Her hand going to the bracelet around her wrist. As a memory flashed in front of her.

 _Flashback_

" _I'm pregnant." Brooke said. Looking up at Lucas._

 _Lucas took her hand in his. Pulling her into his arms._

" _This is amazing. A miracle. I love you so much Pretty Girl." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes._

" _So, your happy about this.?" Brooke asked._

" _Of course. We're madly in love with each other. And having a baby. There is nothing in the world that will matter more to me than you and our child." "Brooke this our chance you're going to be the most incredible mother. And I will be a hands on devoted father." "This is the beginning of our new life as a family." Lucas said. Looking to her._

" _We're going to raise this baby together. I love you too." Brooke said. Looking into his eyes. She leaned over kissing him._

 _He kissed her back. Putting his hand on her stomach._

 _Days later the two sat in the doctor's office. Lucas held Brooke's hand. As the both looked up at the screen. Which showed their baby. The room filling with a loud sound._

" _That's your baby's heart." The doctor said. Looking to the couple._

 _Brooke eyes filled with tears. Lucas looked back at her with love in his eyes._

… _._

The doctor came back out and asked for Lucas's parents. Karen and Keith got up and followed the doctor's lead into the other room.

"We were able to stabile your son. The doctor said. Looking up at Karen and Keith.

"The longer he stays in a coma the less likely it will be that he wakes up. I'm sorry to be so blunt but that is the truth. I think you and your family need to begin making arrangements." The doctor said. Looking to Karen.

"No, I will do no such thing. My boy is in there and he's going to wake up. Doctors have been wrong before when it comes to this family and this time you'll be proven wrong again." Karen said. As she got out of her chair and walked out of the doctor's office into the hallway.

Keith went after her. Wrapping her in his arms.

"Our boy is going to get through this. He gets his strength and stubbornness from you that is a combination that no one can mess with." Keith said. Holding her closely.

The couple stood in the hallway for some time. Before they made their way back into the waiting room. Karen reassuring everyone that Lucas was alright and that he would wake up in his own time. Urging all of them to get back to their lives.

Which is something that was difficult for all of his going on with our daily activities attempting to find enjoyment in what we loved. While Karen and Keith's lives stayed on pause.

Weeks went by then months. Eventually life returned to somewhat normal. But there was always someone missing. We all felt it and never voiced how deeply it hurt that he wasn't a part of what was going on.

Rachel and Jake's wedding happened. The ceremony was beautiful and was healing in a way. Rachel ended up legally adopting Jenny. Nathan and Haley spend their time working and raising Jamie. Surprising us all with the news of their pregnancy. 9 months later. Their daughter Lydia Bob Scott was born. As for me I buried myself into my work. Clothes over bros what kept me going. Visiting Lucas and keeping him up to date on everything became something I did. Every chance I got.

Karen told me that I needed to move on. I had completely consumed myself in Lucas and my hope for his recovery. I missed him more than words could say. I looked back at her and spoke.

"There is no one else in the world for me." "I'm in love with him. He waited for me. Now it's my turn to wait for him." Brooke said. Taking her hand in his.

Hours went by the visitor's time was almost over. Brooke just finished telling Lucas about a funny story involving Lydia and Jamie. When she took his hand in hers.

"I love you Lucas Scott. I've finally realized that you are my soulmate the man I'm supposed to be with for the rest of my life. So, you take your time and rest then come back stronger than ever." Brooke said. Leaning over kissing his cheek. As she began to gather her things.

Turning from Lucas. Her heart jumping into her throat.

When she felt him grab her hand. Tears falling from her eyes. Hearing him speak.

"I love you too." His voice said softly. His eyes fluttering open.

…

 **Author's Note: Let me know your thoughts, comments. You're support means everything. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 13**

 _"Be not afraid of life. Believe that life is worth living, and your belief will help create the fact."_

1 year later

I spent 6 months in the hospital recovering and had everyone visit me and I got to know other patients and the hospital staff really well. I was beyond grateful to go home. Once I was released. I went back home. And to a surprise welcome home party. Planned by Brooke. I heard later on in the day. It was full of everyone I loved. Food. Music. And sharing stories.

I caught up with Nathan and Haley. And my adorable nephew Jamie. At last got to meet my new niece Lydia. Who is a mini Nathan with her dark hair and blue eyes. My mom, and uncle Keith. Made me promise that there would be no more hospital stays for a very long time.

I agreed to that and would try to assure them that there was nothing to worry about.

It was beautiful to see the love between Jake and Rachel along with the family unit they had created with Jenny. Jake deserved that after what Nikki had put him through. Skills and Bevin were happy as ever. Mouth and Mellie were more in love than ever before.

It wasn't until the party was over and the guests had gone home. Did I get the chance to talk to Brooke. She was putting away the last of the left overs.

I smiled at the sight of her. Walking into the kitchen. Taking the plate from her hand. "I can do that. You didn't have to stay back I could have done this." I said. Looking to her.

"I know I didn't want you to tire yourself out. Plus, I have no reason to rush home all my work is done. I'm just really happy you're okay." Brooke said. Looking up at me.

"I'm sorry for worrying you and everyone." "I never expected everything that happened to have happened so fast and out of nowhere. It's changed the way I've felt about a lot of things." Lucas said. Looking back at Brooke.

"Why didn't you say anything.?" "Any of us would have been there for you instead you kept it to yourself. You are always putting yourself on the line for us every time we need you. When it's your time you don't even give us the choice." "What if you had died. How would we have recovered from that. I don't think you realize how much you matter and are important to us."

"To me." Brooke said. With emotion in her voice. Looking in my direction.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "I heard you talk to me. Out of everyone it was you who was able reach me and bring me back. I'm alive because I felt how strong your love was for me. That means everything Brooke." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

"I almost never got to tell you. How much I love you. How much I want to be with you and build a life together. That you are the one for me. The person I want to marry and have a family with and live this beautiful. As in love as two people can be." "I am completely and totally in love with you Lucas." Brooke said. Looking into his eyes.

"I'm in love with you too Brooke." Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her.

Taking her into his arms. Closing the gap between them.

He kissed her back. Hugging her tightly.

The separating minutes later. Lucas looked up at her.

"Move in with me.?" he asked.

"Yes, I will." Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him again.

…


	14. Chapter 14

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 14**

 _And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality._

I never imagined experiencing all this happiness with Lucas by my side. The company is a complete success. Lucas's book is a success and he's currently working on his sequel which is called The Comet: Life after. We're living the reality we always imagined. Him the successful novelist and me running my fashion line. If I was honest with myself. I could us living like this forever. It feels almost wrong to ask or want for more than this. Brooke thought to herself. Looking around their home. As she got up putting away her latest sketches.

…

Lucas looked around the jewelry store. Haley was looking at rings on the other side of the store in a separate area. "Brooke has no idea what your planning does she.?" Haley asked. Looking up at him.

"No, it's going to be a complete surprise. And thank you and Nate again for keeping this a secret and helping me plan everything. I couldn't have gotten it done without you." Lucas said. Picking out a ring from the rack. The jeweler taking it out of its case handing it to Lucas.

"This weekend is going to change everything." Lucas said. Taking out his wallet. Paying for the ring.

….

 **Author's Note: The feedback to this story has been amazing. Keep it coming. Let me know your ideas. What do you think Lucas is planning.? Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 15**

 _There are certain things that I adore._

 _I'm certain that I'm yours._

Lucas got home walking through the door of their home.

Smiling up at Brooke. She walked over to where he was. Leaning over kissing him. "Look at that smile what has you so happy.?" Brooke asked. Looking up at him.

"Being with you what else do I need." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"You're so sweet. So are you seriously not telling me where we're going tonight. How am I supposed to know what to wear and all those other details.? I love surprises especially yours." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

Lucas took her in his arms. And looked into her eyes. "You wear anything you want you look beautiful in everything. I just can't wait for this night together. It's going to be unforgettable." Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her again.

"Okay hearing that makes me even more excited. The store is closed for the night and since you have this romantic date planned for us at this mystery location I wanted to do something to surprise you. And I cooked dinner." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"Really Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"Yes, I did so let's we can enjoy that now and then dessert later." Brooke said. Smiling. As she took his hand. The couple walking from the living room to the kitchen.

Lucas pulling out her chair. Brooke sitting down thanking him. Then Lucas sat down at his chair. And lifted the cover off his plate Brooke did the same with hers.

The couple ate and talked. Making the most of this uninterrupted time they had together. The lights were dimmed and candles were lit. Once the meal was over. Lucas got up looking at time. And turned back to Brooke.

"We have to go. I'm going to go change and I'll see you outside." Lucas said. As he went into the other room.

Brooke blew out the candles and went into their bedroom. Deciding on a red dress that hugged and showed off her curves. Black heels. Light make up on her face. Feeling satisfied with her look she walked out of the bedroom and went out the front door. Surprised to see a man that wasn't Lucas waiting for her outside of a black limo.

"Hello Ms. Davis. My name is Charles and I will be your driver for tonight." "I know where to go and Mr. Scott said that he would see you very soon." Charles said. Looking back at Brooke.

"Alright nice to meet you Charles and I trust him so let's get going." Brooke said. Charles opened the door for her. Brooke got into the car carefully. looking around to see the windows covered.

Inside the car was mementos from their past. A Raven's cheerleader uniform. A red dress. From Nathan and Haley's wedding reception. A box marked to her from him. She opened it and felt tears well up in her eyes. He had written her back. All 82 letters. From that summer, long ago. Next to that was a smaller box. Written on top of it. Was a name. She read the name to herself quietly. _Benjamin Keith Scott._ Just seeing the name now even after all this time. Made the ache in her chest resurface.

She took a breath. Holding her back her tears. Listening to the songs that kept coming up on the radio realizing they were her favorites.

Eventually the car stopped and the door opened. Brooke got out slowly and looked around unfamiliar with where she was.

Lighting up as she saw Nathan and Haley. Each taking her arm.

"What are you both doing here!" Brooke exclaimed surprised.

"You'll see." Haley said. Trying to get ahold of her excitement.

The friends making it to where they needed to be. And then they let go of Brooke's arms and told her to keep walking.

She did what they said and continued to walk the further she went she saw more and more. Lights and sky. Each step she felt as if she was being taken into another world. Until at last she saw Lucas again. A smile bright on her face.

He walked up to her. Looked into her eyes and started to speak.

"Love changes you. It makes you see everything differently makes moments matter more and people in your life and the time you spend with them more valuable than anything. You asked me once upon a time. Why you. Your strength, your kindness, the ability to make everyone you love feel important and cared for. Your sense of humor and the way you look at the world. Our life together up until this point has only just begun. You are everything that I have ever needed and wanted. You are my best friend and you make every single day count. I love you so much. I will never be able to express what you mean to me how you've changed me. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Brooke Penelope Davis. Will you marry me.?" Lucas asked. Getting down on one knee. Taking out the ring he had put away.

Brooke was shocked and filled with such happiness she thought her heart would burst. "Yes Lucas of course I'll marry you!" Brooke said.

Lucas slipped the ring on her finger. And took her in his arms. Kissing her. She kissed him back. The kiss breaking apart minutes later.

Family and friends running up to the couple. Hugging them and expressing their excitement and joy for their future.

…

 **Author's Note: Let me know your thoughts. Comments. There is more to the Brooke pregnant flashbacks. That name on top of the little box Brooke found in the limo was their son's name. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 16**

 _Flashback_

 _Brooke looked around the nursery. Her smile bright taking in all the color and detail they added in on the walls. The room was a light blue. With clouds and a sun, a dark blue raven. His crib was made of dark wood. The rocking chair was close by steps away from the window and changing table. There were two bookcases. A toy chest. A mini basketball and hoop. There was the last sonogram picture they had taken of him. We were really going to do this. Be a family the three of us._

 _Days Later on a breezy summer day. Our son Benjamin Keith Scott was born. He had father's blond hair and my eyes. So, beautiful and completely. It was one of the most humbling moments of my life._

 _I was a mother now and we would be raising this baby together. Being a happy and in love couple._

We spent the rest of the night loving and enjoying the happiness and future we were going to experience together.

"I want to get married but before we do. I need to make sure there is no new evidence or leads." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"We've done everything possible and we have yet to hear anything from the police or get contacted with anything that would send us in the right direction. The case has gone cold. I've never given up hope and I know you never will." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"Right now, I want to look at the pictures and remember those happier times." Brooke said. Leaning over getting out the smaller box. Opening it carefully. Taking out the photos laying them on the bed. In front of them.

As memories began to overtake them both.

 _Flashback_

" _Momma!" Benjamin exclaimed. Smiling bright. Looking up at his mother. The 4-year-old. Spending some quality time with his mom. The two having spent the entire day together. Having breakfast, then going to the movies. Now they were at the park._

" _Wait for me Benny." Brooke said. Looking back at him._

" _Momma I want to see the dogs, and the ducks, and the fountain." "And then we can make our wishes. And then go back home to daddy." Benjamin said._

" _We're here let's go explore." Brooke said. Putting her hand in his._

 _The mother and son went to see all the animals then went to the playground and played for a while. Ending up at the fountain._

 _Brooke happened him some change and left some for herself._

 _She watched him close his eyes throwing his money into the fountain._

 _He looked back at her. His smile warming her heart._

" _What did you wish for baby.?" Brooke asked._

" _A brother or a sister." "I want to be a big brother." He said. Looking back at her._

" _Maybe that'll come true someday." Brooke said. Looking back at him._

" _What did you wish for momma.?" Benjamin asked. His dark eyes mirroring her own._

" _I wished for you. That you never lose the way you look at the world or that big of yours." Brooke said. Looking back at him._

" _I love you momma." Benjamin said. Looking up at her._

" _I love you too my sweet boy." Brooke said. Looking back at him._

" _Let's go home and tell daddy about our fun day." Brooke said. Taking his hand. As the mother and son walked out of the park and got back into the car. Brooke drove while Benjamin played with the radio._

…

Later on, that day

The couple arrived at the police department and went inside.

Meeting with one of the main officers on the case.

"We were just wondering if you had gotten any new leads or clues on the case...?" Brooke asked. Looking up at the officer.

"No unfortunately we have nothing new to report the news and attention surrounding the case has really died down." "We all just want you both to know that we are and will continue to do everything we can so you can at last find some peace." The officer said. Looking to Lucas and Brooke.

"It's been 5 years." "This doesn't make any sense. Someone has to know or has seen something. You don't understand what this has been like not knowing the questions and guilt." Brooke said. Looking up at the officers.

"I don't and I couldn't imagine what you both have gone through during this time but with most kidnapping cases after all this time. There is a very low chance if there is one at all that your son would be found alive." "I'm sorry to be so blunt but you deserve honest and truth." "We can and will reopen the case once we get a new lead that can bring the person or people involved to justice until then there is nothing me anyone can do." The officer said. Looking to Brooke and Lucas.

"Thank you for giving us your time. I know you've done all you can." Brooke said. Looking back at the officer.

Lucas thanking him as well. Before they left the station.

…

 **Author's Note: Now things are beginning to unfold. Benjamin was kidnapped. When he was 4 years old. Brooke and Lucas haven't seen him since then. It's been 5 years since it happened. With no new leads and no closure. The entire idea of their wedding taking place is bittersweet. Because the son they loved and miss won't be there. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 17**

 _Flashback_

 _She remembered it clearly. The day their world was darkened. And everything lost meaning. Her heart sinking, she thought she would faint. Her hands just shook. As cell phone fell from her hands. At the sound of Lucas's voice. So, full of emotion and broken. Two words that shifted life as they knew it._

" _Benjamin's gone.! He's missing!" "They can't find him anywhere!" Lucas exclaimed. His head was spinning. As he saw child after child being reunited with their parents. As he waited and waited to see his son. Not until the parking lot had only his car remaining. Did an officer come up to him and try and begin to explain what had taken place. By that time Brooke had arrived. Beside herself with worry and panic._

 _As the officer began to explain. "The kids had gone on a nature walk. And somehow Benjamin was taken during a time when no one else was present. Whoever took him had been watching the children waiting for the proper opportunity to put their plan into action. There are no cameras given the fact that it's a park and commonly used by children." "None of the children heard or saw anything out of the ordinary one minute he was there the next he disappeared." "We will do everything possible to find your son." The officer said. Looking up at the devastated parents._

" _I'm going out there and I'm going to find him." Lucas said._

 _Moving past the officer._

" _Who would do this!" "And why.?" Brooke exclaimed. "He's there somewhere I knew it." Brooke said. Catching up to Lucas. The couple went as far as they could before they were stopped by other officers and yellow tape._

 _The next few days and weeks. This was all anyone would talk about. The different news channels went over every detail. Eventually they couldn't bear to watch it anymore. There was news conference. Candle light vigils. The search parties that went on for months. This was a reality they couldn't understand or function in._

 _Every time they heard the front door open or the phone ring. The laughter of children their hearts were in their throats. Year by passing year. It destroyed them both._

…

"Everyone around us did what they could to help. And put their lives on pause helping us trying to make sense of this entire thing. But they have the right to move on and have." Brooke said. Looking to Lucas.

"I know none of this gets any easier. We have questions we will never get answers to and then there is the time that we have missed out on. He would be 9 years old now." Lucas said. Looking back at Brooke.

"We have to find answers regardless of where it leads us." Brooke said. Putting her hand in his.

…

She smiled brightly feeling nothing but pride and happiness. This life and home she had created was finally complete and it was all because of him. The reason she lived and breathed her son.

The blond haired brown eyed boy. Looked up at her with love.

He was kind, smart, loved books, and basketball, was friendly and extremely loving. His world was small it just being him and his mother. But it was all he knew and he loved her and this life they lived.

"You finished your picture little man.?" The woman asked. Glancing over at him.

"Yep it's all done momma look." The young boy said. Lifting up the piece of paper.

"It's you and me in front of our house." He said. Looking up at her.

"I love it baby and I love you so much." The woman said. Looking into his eyes.

"I love you too momma." Benjamin said. Hugging her tightly.

…

 **Author's Note: I am blown away by the feedback. Thank you all so much. Keep it coming. As you can see Benjamin is alive and well. Who do you think took him.? And what her motive may have been.? Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 18**

I got away with it. My plan worked perfectly. I was the last person anyone expected which was exactly what I wanted. I was able to disappear without anyone noticing. Living below the radar was one thing. Pretending like cared about either of them that part required the real effort.

Leaving was tricky and making sure he didn't remember his old life was easier than I expected. Him being so young and everything helped a lot we were able to reinvent ourselves. I moved us out of Tree Hill and I watched those conferences and even went to a vigil once.

To be honest I almost felt bad. Seeing how heartbroken they were. Especially Brooke given the fact that her getting pregnant at all was some kind miracle. But then I would see Lucas wrap his arm around her and I practically threw my tv.

The two of them deserve this and everything else that's happened.

What has changed me the most and healed my heart is having Ben. He is everything to me. He's the sweetest, smartest, most beautiful part of my life. I never expected to get so attached. At first this began as revenge. But now these past few years with all the craziness and uncertainty. I love him and as far as I'm concerned, he is my son. The woman said. Waving goodbye to him as he got on the bus leaving for school. Then went back inside their home shutting the front door behind her. Cleaning up spare toys that were in the living room. After that hanging up the picture he had drawn placing it on the fridge in the kitchen.

…

"According to this the person was able to get access out of Tree Hill without anyone noticing. And they had connections which made leaving their life behind incredibly easy." Brooke said. Looking to him.

"After some more digging I realize now I recognize that boat in this old picture. It belonged to Peyton's dad. She used to tell us stories about the trips the two of them used to make during the summers." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"And then he died and she had that breakdown. And the accident happened and she was killed." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"Unless she didn't and she faked her death." Lucas said.

"Which would make her the least obvious suspect. Oh my god. She planned the entire thing pretended to have accepted everything. Sold her house and her business because she knew she was leaving town. She took him to get back at us." Brooke said. Getting up.

"We know exactly where to go." "LA. The one place she had any ties left to." Lucas said. Getting his keys. As the couple got into his car and headed for airport.

Brooke getting out her phone informing the family of everything they had figured out.

…


	19. Chapter 19

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 19**

"She's probably living in the old house her dad left for her. She had told us about that years ago. It has a special meaning because of her parents and the memories they made their when she was younger. It was her grandparent's place. We should be getting there soon." Lucas said. As he glanced over at Brooke.

"Before that we should go to the toy store and pick our little man out some things he always loved basketball like you and he used to draw me pictures I used to pretend they were sketches tell him someday he could design clothes for my line but for little boys like him. I can't wait to see him and learn everything about him." "He is the only boy to have stolen my heart next to you that is." Brooke said. Smiling as she put her hand in Lucas's.

"Brooke, we need to emotionally prepare ourselves for when and if we see him. Peyton is the person he knows the one who has been raising him all this time. The mother I'm sure he loves and is protective over." "We are going to be strangers to him and we have to put his wants and needs before our own." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"She is not his mother. We are his parents. He is a part of us both. We've loved him and wanted him from the minute I told you I was pregnant. Throughout the entire pregnancy. Then when he was born and we completely fell in love with him." "He's our son he belongs with us." Brooke said. Looking up at Lucas.

Lucas kept driving until eventually they reached the house. He parked the car in the street and Brooke felt anger and rage rush through her. At the sight of Peyton's car, the Comet in the driveway.

Remembering the agony and pain they went through when he went missing and how every day since then has been a struggle trying to make sense out of a world that didn't include their son.

The couple walked up the steps and Brooke knocked on the front door.

After a few minutes, the door began to open. And there was Peyton with a smile on her face. As she looked back at them.

"Wow I didn't think we would ever come face to face again." "I should say it's nice to see you but there is no reason to play nice here." "You might as well come in I'm sure the neighbors could care less about an old fight between friends." Peyton said. Letting them into the home.

The couple walking inside. Looking around. Then back at Peyton. Who had shut the door behind them.

"Why did you do this Peyton. What have Brooke and I ever done to you to deserve this!" Lucas yelled at her.

It was then that Peyton began to laugh. Laughing until tears fell from her eyes. "What have you done.!" Peyton exclaimed.

"You choose her over me again.!." "Like you always did. After everything we went through together. It always came back to Brooke Davis. And I had enough of it and decided to take matters into my own hands!" Peyton yelled back at him.

"You have no heart or feelings. You involved an innocent child into our drama. Ben doesn't deserve to be used as a toy we're fighting over. If you hated me that much. Come after me. You could have left my son out of it. I told you how much. How desperately I wanted to have a family of my own. And you made it seem like you truly cared. Clearly nothing involving you is ever real. You will get everything that is coming to you. I will not rest until you are paying with your life for all the years we missed out on." Brooke said. With emotion spilling from her voice.

"You get Lucas, you get a baby, What the hell did I have.?" "That's right nothing. Sorry to break it to you Brooke. But Ben doesn't love you. He's my son now and I won't you or anyone else separate us." Peyton said. Looking back at Brooke. With a smile full of accomplishment.

Brooke's body shook as she attacked Peyton. Punching her and hitting her. Her hands going around her neck as started to squeeze.

Lucas attempting to separate the two women. Brooke refusing to let go.

"Brooke don't she is not worth it. We have Ben to look forward to. Let go of her. Come on." Lucas said. Managing to talk Brooke down. As she slowly got off of Peyton.

Peyton got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Shaking her head at both Brooke and Lucas. "And I'm the crazy one. You don't just get to attack people because you're upset. Brooke what kind of mother would you be. Truth be told you'd probably be another Victoria anyway. Ben is way better off with me." Peyton said. Smirking at her.

"Enough Peyton. We will get the authorities involved. So, trying to run now will only hurt you. All we want is our son back and we will never see you again." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Everything in the room stopped. As the front door opened quickly.

A young boy ran into the home. With a huge smile on his face. "Momma I'm home!." The boy exclaimed. With pure happiness. Holding onto Peyton tightly.

Brooke felt her heart ache with longing. "Ben." Brooke said softly.

Lucas holding tightly to her hand. As he took in his son.

"There's my boy." Peyton said. Hugging him back.

"Momma what happened to your face and you have scratches and stuff all over.?" Ben asked. His voice full of concern.

"I'm alright sweetheart." Peyton said. Smiling back at him.

Ben looked over at Lucas and Brooke. A look of curiosity went over his face. "Who are you.?" The boy asked.

Brooke began to step forward. Unable to keep back the emotion she felt. Her boy was so beautiful. His thick blond hair like his father and his dark eyes. That reflected his emotions. Also mirroring her own. Made it hard to speak. She loved him so much. Wanting nothing more than to hold him in her arms and never let him go.

As she started to speak. "I'm Brooke Davis and this is my fiancé Lucas Scott. We came all this way just to see you." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"Why did you do that.?" "You don't even know me." Ben said. Looking back at Brooke.

Lucas walked up to where Brooke was and spoke. Looking over at Ben.

"We do know you. And we did that because you do anything for the people you love. Especially when it comes to your children." Lucas said. Emotion in voice.

"I don't understand." Ben said. Looking back at the couple confused.

"Lucas and I are your mommy and daddy." Brooke said. Looking into his eyes.

…

 **Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the feedback. This chapter was so full of emotions. Let me know what you think.? Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 20**

Ben shook his head. Clinging tighter to Peyton.

"No, you're not I have a momma it's not you and I don't have a daddy either." Ben said. Turning away from them.

"It's a long story and I know there is so much that you don't understand and this whole situation is very confusing. But what you've just heard is the truth. He is your daddy and I'm you're momma. We have loved you for your entire life." Brooke said. With emotion in her voice.

"That's not true you're a liar!." Ben yelled.

Peyton hugged him tightly. "It's okay baby. Momma's got you." she said.

Brooke felt her heart break. She turned back to Lucas.

He wrapped his arm around her securely.

"You go play in your room. I'll handle this. I love you my sweet boy." Peyton said. Smiling looking into his eyes.

"I love you too momma." Ben said. Walking out of the living room.

It wasn't until they heard the sound of the bedroom door closing did Brooke and Lucas begin to talk to Peyton again.

"Isn't he the sweetest. The light of my life that boy is." Peyton said. Glaring back at Brooke and Peyton.

"I'm already calling the police so don't get to comfortable." Lucas said. Getting out his phone. Moving away from her. Dialing 911 the operator getting on the line. As Lucas started to speak.

"I would like to report a kidnapping." Lucas began to say.

Brooke looked back at Peyton and began to speak.

"I've been racking my brain trying to understand why you did this but I can't reach a conclusion. Lucas did love you. Even if it ended because he realized his feelings for me were stronger. You have been there yourself before. As for me I had always been there for you. Treated you like family. Like a sister we pretty reach raised each other. For you to betray me like this to cause such agony and grief ripping away my child from me is something that will never get repaired. After everything Lucas and I have gone through this has only made us stronger. So you can spend your days in jail knowing you ended up with nothing and no one. You are dead inside. I know your father would be so disappointed and in disbelief at the monster you've become." Brooke said. Turning from Peyton.

The police getting to the house. Minutes later.

"Peyton Sawyer, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Benjamin Keith Scott." The officer said. Placing the handcuffs on her. Leading her out of the house.

Ben quickly coming out of his room. Hearing all the noise that had taken place. Going out the door.

"Momma!" "Momma! Where are you!" the young boy yelled.

Running outside going to the side of the police car. As he began to bang on the window.

"Momma!" He exclaimed. One of the officers began to talk to him. And move him away.

As the other officers drove Peyton to the police station.

Ben went back inside his home. Looking up at both Lucas and Brooke.

"I don't care what you say. I'm not going anywhere with you. You made my momma go away. I don't want anything to do with either of you!" "I hate you.! Leave me alone!" Ben yelled. Wiping his eyes. As he ran into his room shutting the door behind him.

One of the officers got back into the house and went up to Lucas and Brooke. "This whole thing is a lot to handle. Especially for a kid." "He is very known and loved around here. We can get him back to Tree Hill safely. None of us want any more damage done. You both can go back to Tree Hill. Is there somewhere we would be able to take Ben when we arrive to town.?" The officer asked.

"Yes. My mom's house. Her name is Karen Roe. "Me and his mother will be waiting there for him." Lucas said. Handing over her address to the officer. The police going back out to their cars. Promising to stay close until morning then they would transport Ben to Tree Hill.

Lucas and Brooke walked back out to his car.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"We can't take any of what he said personally. His world has been turned upside down." Lucas said. As he attempted to comfort Brooke.

"This couldn't have gone worse. I just want to hold him and make him see how loved he is and that he's gaining so much family. That his momma is right here. What if he never let's go of her. He never lets us in." "Then she would have gotten everything that matters." Brooke said. Her voice breaking. Tears falling from her eyes.

"It's not going to be this way forever. It may take years. But he will see how much we love him and how much he was missed." "Let's go home." Lucas said. Taking her hand in his as they drove back to Tree Hill.

…

"I know what I did. And I would do it all again. Because that boy became my world and neither Lucas or Brooke deserve him." Peyton said. Looking up at the officer.

"I can't listen to any more of this. Take her into custody." The other said.

…


	21. Chapter 21

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 21**

The ride to Tree Hill was lasting longer than Ben had the patience for. He was angry, hurt, and so very confused. All he wanted was his mother she would make him feel better. She had always done that. She was more than just his mom she was his best friend. They only had each other. She needed him. He didn't know where she was and what she was going through. He had to see her.

Ben looked up at the one of the officers. There was two of them. One was driving the other was sitting next to him. In the backseat.

The sun was bright and hot it was early sometime in the morning.

The officers got out of their squad car and waited for Ben. The three of them walked through the door of this local diner on the highway.

Finding a table near the back. The officers sat next to each other. Ben sat in the chair across from them. The two men looked at each other then back at the young boy.

Giving him a kid's menu. Before grabbing two regular ones for themselves.

Ben didn't even attempt to show any interest. Simply placing down the menu. And laying his head in his hands on the table.

"Come on Ben it's been hours. I know you're hungry and probably tired too. We'll be in Tree Hill soon enough. You have to keep your strength up. Order anything you want. It's on us." The officer said. Looking up at him.

"I don't want anything. And I don't want to go to that town. I want to go back to my house and my life. Why couldn't everyone just leave us alone." Ben said. Laying his head back down.

"Ben there is so much about this situation that you don't know." The officer said. Looking to the boy.

"When you get to Tree Hill, and reunite with your parents." The other officer began to say.

"They are not my parents. I have a momma. That's it. And she's not here. I have her and she has me." Ben said. Turning from them.

The officers decided to change the subject. "We're going to order you some food and you can eat as much of it as you want. But we are not going anywhere until you eat something. Our job is get you where you need to be and make sure your well taken care of." The second officer said.

The first officer picked out a meal from the breakfast section of the menu and after some time. The meal was bought to the table and placed in front of Ben.

The two officers talked amongst themselves. Which lasted about an hour. Before they saw Ben begin to eat the food that was in front of him.

Eventually they made it out to the car and once they got inside and one of the officers began to drive. Ben started to speak.

"I want to see my mom." "None of this is my choice. Can't you just take me to see her please.?" Ben asked. Tears welling up in his eyes.

"No Ben we can't take you to see her. She did a terrible thing and now she is going to pay the price for her actions." The officer said.

Ben turned his head. And kept his gaze to the window.

…

Brooke paced back and forth in front of the entry way. Lucas was right beside her. Trying to make sure she didn't work herself into a panic.

"How much longer Luke.?" Brooke asked. Looking up at him.

"Any minute now. They said they would knock on the door." Lucas said. Taking her hand in his.

"We have the rest of our lives to work things out. So, don't put so much pressure on yourself over this." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

"I want him to like me. It must sound so silly hearing that." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

Lucas took her in his arms. "He's going to love you. Just give him time." Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her.

She kissed him back. Relaxing in his arms.

Jumping at the sound of knocking on the front door.

Lucas held onto her hand Securely. As he opened the front door.

The officers offered their well wishes. To Brooke and Lucas. Before moving aside.

Ben walked into the home. Not looking at either Brooke or Lucas. Keeping his vision straight forward.

Lucas thanked the officers. Closing the door behind them.

Brooke fought the instant urge she had to wrap her arms around him tightly. Remembering when she had done it last. Many years ago. Still being able to hear his laughter and feel his warmth. Seeing his face light up at the sight of her. His eyes reflecting with love. She realizes now. How she took it all for granted.

"You must be Ben. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Karen Roe. Lucas's mom." Karen said. Looking over at him.

"Hi. I need to know. If you can help me." Ben asked. Looking back at her.

"If you tell me what you need. I can see what I can do." Karen said. Looking up at him.

"I need to see my mom. I miss her. I love her and have to talk to her." Ben said. Looking to Karen.

Karen looked to both Lucas and Brooke.

Lucas turned to Ben and spoke. "That can't and won't be happening." "You aren't allowed to see her or talk to her. She knows that it would be going against the rules. Sometimes people do things that are wrong. It's hardest to accept that when it's someone you love." "I'm sorry that everything you've ever known is different now. But Brooke and I are willing to do anything possible to help you." Lucas said. Looking into his son's eyes.

"You and her only care about what you want!" "My momma loved me and I love her. Nothing is ever going to change that!" Ben yelled looking back at them.

…

 **Author's Note: My heart breaks for Ben. And of course, Brooke and Lucas. Let me know what you think. Should they find a way to let Ben see Peyton.?**


	22. Chapter 22

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 22**

"If you cared about me at all like you say. You would see that I don't want to be here. I have a home and a family none of that is here. You would let me go and move on. I just want to go home. I need my mom. You don't understand. She's all alone where she is. She needs to know that I love her and that none of this matters and that I'll wait no matter how long it takes for her to come back." Ben said. With emotion, thick in his voice.

Brooke stepped forward and looked at him. "She stole you from us. We looked for you and missed you so much. Every single day because you were and are everything to us we were so lost without you. There will never be anything that will make us ever stop fighting for you. We lost you once. And if you never remember or believe a word we say. Just don't doubt that we love you." Brooke said. Emotion spilling from her voice. As she quickly wiped her eyes.

Lucas wrapped his arm around her securely.

"How about we go into the living room. I have pictures we can show you and we can keep talking the only way things will start to be easier if we talk and listen to each other." Karen said. Looking up at him.

"No thank you." "I'm just going to sit out there on the steps." Ben said. Looking back at her.

"Alright honey you need time to absorb all this information. It's so much for such a young boy. I can only imagine how lost you must feel. I'll be right in here in the kitchen. Which is right back there." Karen said. Pointing further into the room.

"Okay. I'll remember that." Ben said. Looking away. As he went back out the door.

"I shouldn't of said anything. He wasn't ready to hear that." Brooke said.

Karen wrapped her in a hug. "There was never going to be a right time. To tell him. What matters is that he knows he's loved." "Come with me into the kitchen I made those muffins you like give yourself a chance to breath and decompress. You too Luke." Karen said. Looking up at her son.

"I'm alright Ma. I've had years of your heart to heart talks Brooke could really use that right now." Lucas said. Looking back at the two women he loved the most in the world.

"If you're sure Luke you know where we'll be." Karen said. Walking from the front entrance through the hallway. Into the kitchen with Brooke by her side.

Lucas looked up at the front door. And walked over opening it slowly to see Ben sitting there. Looking out at neighborhood in front of him.

Lucas could recall countless times that he had done the same thing.

He walked out the door closing it slowly behind him. Going to where Ben was already sitting and sitting beside him.

Ben looked up to see Lucas sitting there. He turned away then after a few minutes. Turned back around to look at him. As he started to speak.

"I don't want to hurt any of you. You all seem so nice but the person you remember me being is someone I don't know. All I know is my mom and where I grew up. I never wanted or needed for anything. She always took such good care of me. We drew pictures and had camp outs. We spent every day together. I always felt like the luckiest kid I knew because my mom loved more than anything in the world. Now everyone is saying that none of that was real and that she's this bad person. When that isn't true it can't be. Because if it is that means she didn't love me either." "And then I'm not going to have anything or anyone left." Ben said. His voice breaking with emotion. Tears falling from his face.

Lucas put his hand on Ben's shoulder. "You have a whole family waiting to love you. I couldn't protect you and be there when you needed me. But I'm here now. There is no breaking the bond the three of us formed. You can't feel it or remember it but I know it's in there somewhere. I love you so much." Lucas said. With his emotion in his voice.

…


	23. Chapter 23

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 23**

 _I loved and I loved_

 _And I lost you._

 _And it hurts like hell._

 _Flashback_

" _Daddy!" Ben exclaimed happily. Running into his father's arms._

" _It's just you and buddy. Guy's only day. The river court, lunch, then we do anything else you want." Lucas said. As he got into the car and started to drive._

 _Once the two got to the River court. Ben got the basketball and passed it to his father. You shoot first daddy." The young boy._

 _The father and son played basketball for a while. The game ending hours later. They left the park and ate their lunch at this burger place they always went to. That had this scenic view of the town._

 _Sitting across from each at the table. Lucas looked over at Ben._

" _I had the best day. I love being able to spend time with you. It means so much to me." Lucas said. Looking up at his son._

" _I like spending time with you too daddy. When I grow up I want to be you." Ben said. Looking up at his father._

" _I never got such a compliment before. I love you so much my boy. From my heart to yours." Lucas said. Looking back at Ben._

" _I love you daddy. From my heart to yours." Ben said. Looking back at him._

 _Lucas got out a small box from his pocket. Handing it to Ben._

 _Ben opened it and looked back at his father._

" _A Raven." Ben said. Excitedly._

" _That's right a single Raven brings good luck. And you wear this necklace and know that no matter what I'm always going to be right there with you no what happens." Lucas said. Putting the necklace around his son's neck._

Lucas was taken aback by the memory and emotion it brought out in him.

"I know that it going to be easy or simple there is a long road in front of us. But we are with you every step so you don't be afraid or feel like your disappointing us in any way. You were so young and innocent. We did our best to shield you from the bad of the world. In the end it didn't matter what our intentions were. You had been ripped away from us. And nothing was okay again after that. Your mom." Lucas said. Pausing. "Brooke took it so hard she was just devastated. I thought I would loss her too." Lucas said. Taking a breath. Trying to gain control over his hurt that was being felt in every direction.

"I need to see my mom. If I have to accept this new life than you have to give me that and let me say goodbye to her." Ben said. Looking up at Lucas.

…

Back inside Karen's home

"I want to tear her apart. Piece by piece. She destroyed our lives. She took my baby. Her loves her. Her calls her mom. He has so many memories and experiences with her that we will never know or understand. I hate her so much. She will always have this power over him. She raised him. She used her hate for us taking him as her prize. He can barely look at me." "He didn't have a dad growing up. Eventually he'll bond with Lucas a relationship of some kind will form I know it."

"But for me it's never going to be that way. He will always see her as his mother and me as this person who is trying to step in and ruin his memories." Brooke said. With emotion in her voice. Looking back at Karen.

…


	24. Chapter 24

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 24**

 _Is it me? Am I the reason people always leave? Am I the reason all these things keep happening to me? Maybe I'm just destined to be alone._

Hours Later

With the help and encouragement from Karen. Lucas and Brooke were able to bring Ben home with them. He was now in the guest room. Since they weren't prepared for his unexpected but welcomed arrival. It was dark outside and the stars shined brightly in the sky.

Brooke looked over at Lucas. She could tell just by the look on his face that there was something on his mind. Grabbing his hand, she looked up at him.

"Say whatever is on your mind when you're ready." Brooke said. Looking into his eyes.

Lucas took a breath. And looked back at her. "I got the chance to hear how Ben feels about all of this. He opened up to me. Way more than I thought he would." "After that his words just stayed with me. He asked me if he could see Peyton to say goodbye to her. That if he had to accept this new life he needed to be able to do this first." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

"No he is not going to her we explained this to him. She doesn't deserve to see him or talk to him. She is living with the regrets of her punishment every day. We have him back that is the only thing that matters now." Brooke said. Looking back at Lucas.

"That's not true. This can't be about us how our hatred of her. This is about Ben. The only person he has ever known was ripped from him. He needs closure with that. Otherwise he will resent us both and keep harboring this hope that she's going to come back for him." "We'll be right there with him. Just in case he needs us." "This is the right choice." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

"What if this changes nothing and only makes him feel even worse and make our chance at building a relationship with him so much harder. You told me not to get my hopes up and to not put so much pressure on myself if it didn't go well. But I did anyway. I'm jealous of her. Which makes me feel 17 all over again. All emotional and insecure. She got to be a mother to my son for most of his life. Everything they went through together only strengthens the bond they have. I want to help him. To talk to him. To let him in to the part of my heart that has been his since he was born. But I don't think I could recover from his rejection. There might not be any more space in his heart to accept me as his mother." "I don't know what to do or how to feel." Brooke said. Looking back at Lucas. With tears glistening in her eyes.

"We just have to keep being there and loving him as much as possible. Eventually his walls will start to come down and we'll be able to start over but we have to be patient and be willing to go at his pace." Lucas said. Taking her in his arms.

"What would I do without you. You're right we should take him to go see her. He needs to make peace with his past." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

…

Ben looked down at the only piece of his past he was able to take with him. Which was one of his favorite pictures of him and his mother. She had him wrapped in her arms. The both of them. Smiling happily at the camera.

"I miss you momma." Ben said softly. Clutching the picture close to him. As he laid his head down and went to sleep.

…

Days Later

I felt like this had to of been a dream and that I would wake up from it any second. But it really happening. I could barely contain the tears I felt fall from my eyes.

As the barriers that had been separating us. Were at last removed.

"Momma!." The young boy called out to her.

"Ben." She said softly. Wrapping her arms around him tightly.

The hug ending minutes later.

The two taking seats across from each other. Prison guards were all around the visiting area. Monitoring everything.

"I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry about all of this baby. I caused so much trouble and you got caught up in it and are paying for my mistakes. I love you. My beautiful boy." Peyton said. With emotion in her voice.

"I miss you too momma. And I love you a lot. When are you going to get out of here and come home and come back for me.?" Ben asked. With hope in his voice.

Peyton looked around then back at Ben. "As soon as possible. Being apart from you like this has been breaking my heart. You are my entire world." "I promise you I will come back for you and we're going to have a fresh start anywhere you want to go." Peyton said. Looking back at him.

"Visiting hours are ending in five minutes. Wrap it up!" One of the guards exclaimed.

Peyton got up and hugged him to herself tightly. "Until we meet again Benny." Peyton said. Looking into his eyes.

"Until then Momma I love you." Ben said. Looking into her eyes.

The prisoners were taken back to their cells.

And Ben went out of the room. Going back to Lucas and Brooke.

…


	25. Chapter 25

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 25**

" _It's hard when you miss people. But you know if you miss them, that means you're lucky. It means you had someone special in your life, someone worth missing."_

Ben woke up to the smell of breakfast he got out of bed and opened the door. Walking straight into the kitchen. Smiling at the sight of the waffles that were on the kitchen counter. He took a seat at one of the chairs on the counter. The kitchen had dark wood on the counters and the cabinets. The floor was covered in a Chestnut light wood. There are splashes of color on all the walls. Which is all because of Brooke and her want to lighten and brighten the rooms. Which Lucas welcomed after he began to see the transformation.

Brooke smiled at the sight of him. Him being here with them. Seeing his smile having this chance to finally be a family was more than her heart could take.

"Good morning Ben." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"Good morning Brooke. Can I have some waffles please.?" Ben asked. Looking back at her.

"Of course, you can Ben." Brooke said. Passing over the plate to him.

The boy grabbing a fork and taking two waffles putting them carefully on his plate he then went to take the syrup bottle opening it pouring some on top of the waffles.

Lucas walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Going over to Brooke kissing her. As he took a seat at the chair next to Ben.

"I see you have the same 6th sense I have being able to smell the waffles and have to have them right away. Brooke makes the best waffles I've ever had. Don't tell my mom that." Lucas said. Smiling looking over at him.

"I won't. And these are really good." Ben said. Looking up at Brooke.

"Thank you, Ben. I actually learned to make them from Lucas's mom and would love to teach you how to make them if you ever wanted to learn." Brooke said. Looking to him.

"Sure, that would be fun. I don't know how to make anything but cereal." Ben said. Looking back at her.

"That's okay. We all start somewhere. I can tell you stories of all my cooking attempts that ended with smoke everywhere and having to redo the recipe so many times." Brooke said. Smiling at the memories.

"We were thinking since you are going to be living here and beginning this new life. That it's important you feel comfortable and safe. This is your home too. What matters even more is that you have a space all your own. The room you've been staying in will no longer be known as a guest room it's going to be your room. Which means you get control over how it looks and what's inside it. We have the time to go shopping for that and for clothes, shoes, plus anything else you feel like you need." Lucas said. Looking up at Ben.

"We have these past few days completely free to help you with all of this. So how does that sound.?" Brooke asked. Looking over at him.

"This is so nice of you both to do this for me. I'm really excited." Ben said. Looking back at them.

"We have been looking forward to this. Since we found you. It means so much just to be able to spend some time you." Brooke said. Looking to him.

"Where do we go first.?" Ben asked.

"That we're leaving up to you." Lucas said.

Ben got up and started to walk out of the kitchen. Going through the hallway. Heading for the front door.

Brooke looked over at Lucas. "Is this really happening. We get to spend family time our little boy." Brooke said. Looking into his eyes. Feeling tears of happiness well up in them.

"It doesn't feel real. This is something we used to dream about doing and now it's reality. Let's just savor every part of this day with him." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Brooke leaned over kissing him. "I love you so much Luke." Brooke said. Gazing into his eyes.

"I love you too Brooke." Lucas said. Kissing her back. Taking her hand in his.

As they got out of the kitchen and joined Ben.

The family left the house then got into the car and Lucas began to drive.

The family bonding day starting at Tree Hill mall.

…

 **Author's Note: My heart is so full. I love this story and this family. Being able to have breakfast together and go shopping seems so normal. But for Brooke and Lucas it means so much more because these are moments they never got experience with their son. In 5 years. Ben is 9 years old. Now for Ben he is already beginning to feel a conflict within himself. His want to be with his mother between the life is living now with Brooke and Lucas. His loyalty to her has not changed. As for Peyton she plans to get back Ben and resume the life they once had. Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 26**

 _I remember when you walked._

 _Into my secret life._

 _I don't know where I will be tomorrow_

 _People come and go_

 _Walk in the night of your life._

Days Later

Having went from this store to that one. Spending quality time together. Meant more to Lucas and I then we would ever be able to express. We got to learn what kind of stuff Ben likes and is interested in. Lucas and him already planned to go down to the River Court and spend some time there together playing basketball and hanging out. I could barely hold back the emotion I felt seeing the happiness in his eyes. That was something him and Ben always enjoyed doing. Knowing that they're going to have a chance to make new memories still feels so surreal. As for Ben and me we've talked more about baking the cookies and I got the chance to spend some time alone with him. Taking out the album that held all the pictures we had ever taken of him. We sat down and started to go through it. My heart aching as we went from picture to picture and me telling him the story behind each one.

He paused at one photo I had forgotten about. The sight of it making me want to tear it out and burn it. It was of Ben and Peyton. She was hugging him. And he was holding on to her. With a bright smile.

He was 3 at the time. At that point, she was aunt Peyton. It wouldn't be until a year later that she would become someone I didn't recognize.

"Can I have this picture.?" Ben asked. Looking up at me.

I took a breath. And found a smile to put on my face.

"Sure, if you want too." I said. Hopeful I was able to hide the pain in my voice.

Feeling the need to change the subject I handed him the picture and kept turning the pages.

"You were so loved by everyone in our family. You being born changed all of our lives. Especially me and dad's." Brooke said. Looking over at him.

"If my mom said she was sorry for what she did. Would you forgive her.?" "She didn't mean to do anything wrong. She loves me why can't anyone understand that. She's not a bad person. She just made a mistake." Ben said. Looking up at Brooke.

Brooke put the book down and looked to him.

"No, I wouldn't and neither would your dad. You're too young to understand the compacity of what she did. It was wrong and did damage to us that will never be fixed no matter how long it's been. She was someone we loved and trusted. She is a monster." Brooke said.

"She's not that. She's my best friend. And I love her and miss her and no one cares about that! she's my mom. It doesn't matter what you say or do. She will always be my mom and you will never be anything to me." Ben said. Getting up and storming into his room.

Brooke got up and put away the album. Then went into their bedroom. Trying to catch her breath as she heart ache she felt began to overtake her. Tears following from her eyes.

Later on that night.

Ben clicked the talk button on his phone. And held it up to his ear.

"Momma!." He said softly. Given the fact that it was the middle of the night.

"Hello my sweet boy." Peyton said.

…

Ben ended up falling up shortly after their conversation.

 _Flashback_

" _Benny this beach has very special meaning for me and daddy." Brooke said. Looking over at Lucas. The couple holding both their son's hands._

" _Why momma.?" Ben asked. Looking up at her._

" _Because it was where I realized I loved her and wanted to marry her someday." Lucas said. Looking back at him._

" _But then we had you and knew that you were meant to ours and our lives were never the same again. You are our happy ending." "I love you Ben. You're my heart." Brooke said. Looking up at Ben._

…

"I love you too momma." Ben said. Waking up. Looking around. Realizing it was just a dream.

..


	27. Chapter 27

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 27**

This couldn't be right. None of that actually happened. It was just a dream. Ben thought to himself. As he got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. The walls of his room were now painted a dark blue. He had two bookcases and an incredibly comfortable chair to read those books in. He had fresh art supplies and a new sketchpad. His album that held all the pictures from the years he didn't remember was right there on the bedside table he hadn't looked at it since the other day. It was all so foreign to him as if it had been another person's life all together.

He left his bedroom and went out through the hallway. Going straight into the living room. Where Lucas was waiting for him.

"Hi Ben. I thought that we could spend some time together at the River Court since you said you loved basketball and I grew up loving it too." Lucas said. Looking up at him.

"Sure, I've been wanting to check that place out." Ben said. As they went out the front door.

Lucas got into the car and unlocked the doors. Ben got into the car. Taking a seat in the back. Ben began to reach over and turn on the radio. Pausing as he glanced over at Lucas.

"It's okay pick any station you want." Lucas said. Turning his gaze back onto the road.

The drive to the River Court wasn't long at all. Which turned out to be a good thing considering the minute Lucas found a place to park Ben practically jumped out of the car from excitement.

"It's so much better than I thought it was." Ben said. His eyes wide looking around in amazement.

"I've had so many memories here. I pretty much grew up on this court. Me and friends had so many pickup games and then there's the games I've played with my younger brother Nathan that is always a fun time." "Speaking of that you haven't met your uncle Nathan or aunt Haley and their son Jamie who is your cousin. You also have a cousin named Lydia but she's just a baby." "We have to let you both sometime soon. He is such a great kid. I'm sure you both will be very close friends." Lucas said. Looking over at Ben.

Taking notice of his silence. "Does that sound like something you would be interested in.? I know they would love to officially meet you and get to know you better." Lucas said.

Still Ben's focus wasn't on the conversation they were having his mind was clearly elsewhere.

"If there is something on your mind you can tell me. And it would be just between us." Lucas said. Looking up at him.

"Were there any other kids besides me. Do I have a brother or a sister.?" Ben asked.

"No there weren't any other kids you have no siblings. Brooke always wanted two boys and a girl but life had other plans for us and that just wasn't the case." Lucas said. Looking back at him.

Ben looked over at him. Putting his hand in Lucas's.

"I'm sorry that must have made the both of you very sad." Ben said. Looking into Lucas's eyes.

"You have no idea. But we don't like to dwell on that time. Second chances are rare especially in this case. Us finding you is truly a miracle." Lucas said. Looking back at him.

Not letting go of Lucas's hand. Ben walked over to the benches and sat down. Lucas sat next to him. The basketball down by his feet. It replayed in his mind. The box. The River Court. Lucas putting the Raven around his neck. The feeling of pride he felt of being his son and the day they had spent together. Never taking it off after that day.

Another memory flashed in his mind.

 _Flashback_

" _Aunt Peyton no stop it give me back my necklace!" Ben exclaimed._

 _Tears running down his face. As Peyton ripped it off of his neck. Throwing it out the window._

" _None of that matters Ben. This town. These people. We're leaving it all behind. "Peyton said. Looking back at him._

" _But it's mine my daddy gave it to me. It's good luck he said so.!" Ben said. Emotion thick in his voice. He tried to wipe his tears. They just kept coming._

…

Ben tried to catch his breath. And didn't realize his tears. Until he felt arms wrapping around him.

"Daddy." Ben said. His voice breaking with emotion. As he held onto his father tightly.

…

"You should have seen and heard him. I didn't think this entire situation could hurt any more than it already did. He loves her I won't mean anything to him. Basically, I should stop trying." Brooke said. Looking up.

Haley put her hand on Brooke's. "You know he didn't mean it. He loves you too. He just doesn't know it yet. Remember the whole nanny Carrie situation we went through.?" Haley asked. Looking up at her.

"Yeah I'm sure Peyton would have tried to force her way into Lucas's life just like that crazy bitch did. If she hadn't of taken him already." "You got lucky with that. Nathan's madly in love with you. Jamie forgot about nannie Carrie and Deb took her out with that great arm of hers and that bottle." Brooke said. Looking back at her.

"I brought it up to give perspective. Ben is living breathing proof of you and Lucas's love for each other. He is half of you both. I think he's scared to let you in to build a relationship with you because to him it would feel like a betrayal to Peyton." Haley said. Looking up at Brooke.

Before she had time to digest those words. Her cell phone began to ring.

She quickly picked up and listened to the other person that spoke on the line. The conversation ending shortly.

"What is it. Is everything okay.?" Haley asked.

"Depends on who you ask. That was the jail. Peyton is in the hospital." Brooke said. Looking back at Haley.

"I have to tell Lucas and figure out whether or not to tell Ben." Brooke said. As she began to dial his number.

 **Author's Note: My heart was breaking for Ben. These memories are unfolding more and more. With each new one Ben is remembering the reality instead of the version of the truth Peyton provided. Peyton is at last putting her plan in action. Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 28**

"I'm right here. It's okay." Lucas said. Taking his son in his arms.

"I want to go home." Ben said. With emotion in his voice. Wiping away his falling tears.

"We'll go right now." Lucas said. Taking his hand. As they walked towards the parking lot. Quickly getting into the car. Lucas drove home. As fast as he could. Looking over at Ben full of concern. Making it home sooner than usual. Lucas got out of the car and opened the front door. Ben went right inside going into his room.

Lucas was just about to go after him. When Brooke arrived home. Walking through the front door going up to Lucas.

"I have to talk to you. It's about Peyton." Brooke said.

At the sound of her name Lucas turned around. "What could she possibly have done now.?" Lucas asked. Looking up at Brooke.

"She's in the hospital. Apparently, there was an incident with another prisoner. And she's getting cared for there. They also informed me it wasn't serious and that she was allowed to have visitors given how strongly Ben feels about her I think telling him and allowing him to make the decision on whether or not he would want to see her is the right thing." Brooke said. Looking up at Lucas.

"I agree but something happened at the River Court. I think he was getting memories of some kind we were sitting on the benches. He grabbed onto me. He was clearly upset. He called me daddy. He hasn't done that since he was little." "After this possible visit with Peyton that is going to be it. Because he's finding his way back to us. And I won't let her destroy the progress he's beginning to make." Lucas said. Looking up at Brooke.

"Wow I'm so relieved he wasn't alone for that. We are in complete agreement on this. Peyton will no longer have control over our life or Ben's. He's really coming back to us." Brooke said. With emotion in her voice.

He took her in his arms. Holding her securely.

Once Brooke was able to pull her emotions together. She called out to Ben.

Who walked out of his bedroom and looked up at them.

"We just found out that something happened and Peyton was hurt. And is in the hospital. We would take you to see her if you wanted us to. Would you want that.?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, I would. Can we go right now.?" Ben asked.

"Of course." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

The family went out the door and got into the car. The drive to the hospital was silent. Brooke wanted nothing more than to get notified that Peyton had died. But knew that was asking too much.

Once they got inside the hospital. Brooke with Lucas by her side. Found their way to her hospital room. It was then that they gave Ben the reassurance to enter the room.

Ben walked inside. The door shutting behind him.

Peyton got up and out of bed. Smiling at the sight of Ben.

"My beautiful boy. I told you momma would find a way back to you and now here I am. We can start all over. Just the two of us." Peyton said. Showing her packed bags and change in clothing.

Looking up at Peyton now. His mind became overcome with memories.

 _Flashback_

" _Momma! Help me!" "Let me go. I don't want to go with you aunt Peyton.! Ben exclaimed. As he attempted to kick and move his way out of her grip._

" _Now you stop it Ben!" "Forget about them. I'm your momma now!" Peyton yelled at him._

" _No momma! Daddy! Help!" Ben yelled. As his eyes began to fall. Peyton had injected him with a needle that caused him to sleep. As she carried him off into her car._

"Benny what's wrong why are you looking at me like that.?" Peyton asked.

"You took me away. I told you I didn't want to go. But you wouldn't listen to me. I was crying and begging you. To let me go home. You said it was better this way. That they didn't want me. I was too much trouble. And that they didn't love me. But you did. You loved me and we were going to be a family." "None of that was true. They missed me and loved me and you knew it." "You kept me from them on purpose!" "Get away from me! I'm going to see you again or talk to you. I hate you.!." Ben yelled at her. Running out of the hospital room.

Ignoring Peyton's calls out to him. The door shutting behind her.

As Brooke and Lucas turned to look at him.

"Ben what happened. What's wrong.?" Lucas asked.

Ben ran into Brooke's arms. Tears falling from his eyes. His body shaking from the shook and emotion of the entire ordeal.

"Momma. I'm sorry. I love you." Ben said. His voice breaking with emotion. As he clung to her.

Brooke picked him up and held onto to him tightly.

"I love you so much. You have nothing to be sorry about. Momma's here." Brooke said. Her voice soft. As tears fell from her own eyes.

Lucas wrapped his arms around them both.

"Let's go home." Lucas said. The family walking through the hospital doors together.

At last putting back together. They're broken hearts.

 **Author's Note: Tears were shed writing this chapter. Let me know your thoughts. Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 29**

 _Much as some of us fight it, our parents have a mystical hold over us, the power to affect our thoughts and emotions the way only they can. It's a bond that changes over time, but doesn't diminish, even if they're half a world away, or in another world entirely. It's a power we never fully understand. We're left only to wonder that when our time comes, what kind of hold will we have on our children?_

Brooke and Lucas walked through the door of their home. Holding both of Ben's hands. The couple turned to their son at the sound of him calling out to them. Smiles bright on both of their faces. The amount of relief and peace of mind they felt couldn't be put into words. Ben had fully regained every single memory. They thought he had lost. They could at last be the parents to their son that they longed to be. And he knew and fully embraced how much he was loved and adored by them.

"Momma." "Daddy." "I want to do something together just the three of us." Ben said. Looking up at his parents. His smile bright. His brown eyes reflecting back the love they had always felt for him.

"You and momma go into the living room. And pick out a movie to watch and I'll make snacks for us to eat." Lucas said. Letting go of Ben's hand. As he went into the kitchen.

"Okay daddy. Come on momma let's go.!." Ben exclaimed happily. Leading Brooke into the living room. They took seats next to each other. Brooke turned on the tv while Ben looked through the movies.

Once he found one he liked. He handed it over to Brooke.

Looking up at her as he spoke. "I want this one." He said. Excitedly.

"Alright. Movie is picked now we just have to wait for daddy to come back with the snacks." Brooke said. Wrapping her arms around him. He laid in her arms. Holding onto her.

"It's okay Benny you can tell momma anything and everything. There is no place safer than being here with me and your daddy." Brooke said. Knowing her son and how he was like his father in that way. Wanting to hold back his own thoughts and emotions in attempt to spare our people's feelings.

Ben looked into her eyes and spoke. "She's not going to come back and try to take me away again. Right.?" Ben asked. His voice shaky and full of emotion.

"No, she's going to go back to jail and we aren't going to ever have to think about or see her ever again. Daddy and I would never let that happen. You are free from her and now you get to start all over without having to look over your shoulder." "We love you so much." Brooke said. Holding onto to him.

"I love you and daddy too. You're my heart too momma." Ben said. Looking up at her.

Brooke's heart ached with happiness. She had told him that so long ago. Hearing him say it back to her. Made her want to freeze this moment in time savoring it for all it was worth.

Lucas came back inside the living room. With a tray of snacks. Smores, popcorn, and other things. Placing it down in the middle of them. Brooke grabbed a blanket from the other couch wrapping it around the three of them.

"So, what movie are we watching tonight.?" Lucas asked. Looking over at his son.

"The best kind daddy home movies!" Ben said. With happiness pouring from his voice. Put brought over the basket of home movies that was on the side of the tv and sat that in his father's lap.

"We'll watch as many as you want." Lucas said. Getting up and putting in the first one.

Sitting back down next to Ben and Brooke. The lights turned down as the movie began to play. This first movie labeled take 1. It was Ben's first birthday party.

"Look at how cute you were Benny." Brooke gushed. Looking over at her son.

"There is no way I was so little." Ben said. Shaking his head in disbelief.

"You had so fun. Smashing your hands and face into that cake. It was a really beautiful day and wait until we get to your third birthday. I'll let your momma explain the costume you have on." Lucas said. Smiling over at Brooke.

The family indulged in every single-family movie that was in the bin. Retelling their favorite moments and memories. By the time the last movie's credits rolled. Ben had fallen asleep.

Brooke took out the movie. And turned off the tv. Looking over at Lucas who had taken Ben in his arms. Then began to make his way. Into the hallway Until Lucas reached Ben's bedroom. Carefully placing their son in his bed.

Brooke pulled the covers over him. Leaning over kissing his forehead. While Lucas gazed over at his son lovingly. Going into his pocket. Taking out a small box placing it on the night table next to his bed.

Lucas smiled over at Brooke. "You're going to spend the rest of the night. Sitting here watching him sleep aren't you.?" Lucas asked her. Looking into her eyes.

Brooke smiled back at him. "No, I won't I'm just waiting for someone to wake me up from this dream. For so long we held out hope and filled our dreams with what our life could be like if we ever got him back. Now we are truly living that reality. I don't want to miss anything else with him. I want to be so involved in everything he does he gets annoyed by it." Brooke said. Smiling over at him. Wiping her eyes.

"I doubt that could happen. He barely left your side all night. He loves you very much. Like I knew he always did." "You're his mom and he feels safe now because of you." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

Brooke put her hand in his. Looking back up at Lucas. "He looks at you with the same pride and admiration that just makes my heart so full. You are his best friend. He wants to be just his dad. You always keep us safe and protected." Brooke said.

"Let's get some sleep today has been such an eventful day." Lucas said. Taking her hand in his. As the couple made their way out of Ben's room. Walking through the hallway. Going through their bedroom door.

Changing into their pajamas before climbing into bed.

Lucas arms wrapped around her securely.

"I love you Lucas." Brooke said.

"I love you too Brooke." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Brooke shut off the lights. As they fell asleep minutes later.

…

 **Author's Note: I want to thank every single one of my readers. Your love and support for this story means the world to me. My stories are a team effort I need your feedback and look forward to seeing what you think. Brooke and Lucas are at last experiencing having their family be complete. Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Days Later**

Now that our life had at last begun to settle. We knew exactly what we wanted to do next which was to get married. Which was why we invited over our family and friends to plan the day we've imaged in our minds for so long.

It would be a simple private church wedding. The reception would be at the beach it would be buffet style an entire table dedicated to desserts. Good music. Room to dance around and have fun. Our colors would be Blue and red. My dress will be custom made. All the other details were decided on. Bridesmaids and groomsmen. And Ben said he wanted his part in everything to be a surprise.

After that we had a nice family dinner.

Weeks Later

The beach and the weather was nearly perfect. The sun was warm and everyone was beaming with happiness and excitement for them.

As I began to walk down the aisle I felt the grab of my hand. I paused looking to the side of me.

"Momma I want to walk you down the aisle and give you away." Ben said. Looking up at his mother.

Brooke felt emotion well up in her eyes. "I would love that Benny." Brooke said. Taking his hand in hers.

The two walked down the aisle slowly. Eventually reaching the end of the aisle. Ben let go of his mother's hand. And walked over to the other side standing next to his uncle Nathan.

Brooke looked up at Lucas. Her smile bright and her eyes reflecting the love she had felt for him for so many years.

He smiled back at her. Looking into her eyes. Holding her hand in his.

"We are gathered here to witness the union of Lucas Eugene Scott and Brooke Penelope Davis." The minister said.

"I've tried to pinpoint the moment I fell in love with you. The more I began to go through our history. I realized there was more than one moment. We were two separate people both wanting and needing more of something but we couldn't figure out what that was until we met. And the pieces came together as we got to know each other and our walls fell the masks we wore proudly didn't seem to serve the same purpose. Because with each other we could just be. Love awakened different parts of ourselves. In the end making us better people and into the parents we always wanted to be." "I fall in love with you that much more every day." Lucas said. Slipping the ring on her finger.

"Trying to remember who I was before you brought up feelings in me I didn't expect. I once was so lost and conditioned to believe that love wasn't important. The things that mattered were money and status. You taught me to believe in myself. That I was more than just a pretty face. What I thought and felt mattered. My dreams would come true because I was strong, fearless, and knew what I wanted out of life." "You are my best friend. And soulmate. I will continue to love you with every part of my heart for the rest of our lives." Brooke said. Slipping the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said.

Lucas took Brooke into his arms. Leaning over kissing her.

Brooke kisses him back. As applause filled the air.

The couple walked back down the aisle hand and hand. With Ben by their side.

Family and friends made their way to the reception.

...


	31. Chapter 31

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Hours Later**

The beach was lit up and alive with family and friends. The dance floor was under the night sky. Everyone applauded as we came out. We walked out onto the floor. Lucas took my hand. Taking me in his arms. Our eyes locked on each other. And I try to take in the moment. We were married. Our son regained his memory and was back home with us. There is nothing in the world that could destroy the happiness we were feeling.

Everyone else eventually joined us. Dancing, talking, laughing. The reception lasting for hours. Feeling a tap on my shoulder. I turn around. Smiling at the sight.

"Momma would you like to dance with me.?" Ben asked. Looking up at her. Extending out his hand.

I smile back at him. Taking his hand. "Of course, I would baby." Brooke said.

The mother and son danced together to the music.

Lucas found and danced with his mother Karen.

"I'm so happy for you, Brooke, and Ben. All I've ever wanted was for the two of you to find happiness and peace. Now that you have. I have a wedding present for you. I've spent years of my life at the café and have gotten more than my share of life and experiences from it. Why brings me to my next point. You're wedding present the café is yours and Brooke's. Between the both of you. I know you will breathe new life into it and be able to make it your own and possibly pass it down to Ben someday." Karen said. Looking up at him.

"Mom are you sure about this.? Me and Brooke would love the opportunity to own the café and turn it into our own creation. But what about you what will you do.?" Lucas asked. Looking up at her.

"That isn't something to be discussed right now. We'll talk later. I love you my boy. Go enjoy your family." Karen said. Letting him go from her arms.

"I love you too momma." "And okay we'll talk later." Lucas said. As he made his way back over to Brooke and Ben.

Sometime Later

The reception ending with fireworks going off in the sky. And Lucas and Brooke taking off in a limo. Brooke laying in his arms. He put her hand in his.

The couple were driven to a secret location.

Once they were out of the car. Lucas lead her into the building then through the double doors. Brooke takes off the blindfold she was given and looks around.

"Luke where are we.?" Brooke asked. Smiling up at him.

"The start of our happy ending." Lucas said. Taking her in his arms. Leaning over kissing her. The two not breaking eye contact with other. As Brooke began to take off his shirt. Slowly undoing the buttons. The smile on her face never leaving her lips. She takes it off throwing it to the floor. As he leans over kissing her laying her down on the bed. Gently starting to remove her dress. Reconnecting their lips. As they give themselves to each other. Leaving everything in the past. At last looking forward to the future. The fire was going. Rose pedals were on the floor. And the music played softly in the background. The sound of the waves crashing around them from the window.

…

"It's just going to be me and favorite grandson. While mommy and daddy are on their trip. We're going to have so much." Karen said. While she got out the last of the activities.

Ben put down the snacks and drinks that he had gotten from the kitchen.

Smiling up at his grandma. "I'm your only grandson grandma Karen." Ben said.

While Karen sat down next to him. "Are you happy that your mommy and daddy are married now.?" Karen asked. Looking up at him.

Putting down his cookie he answered. "Yeah I am now all I'm missing is a brother or sister." Ben said. Looking back at her.

"Oh, my beautiful boy. How I've missed you." Peyton said. As she quietly moved from the window.

…


	32. Chapter 32

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 32**

 _I must have misread a few of the signals you never sent._

 _Maybe I could still hold you.?_

 _Maybe it's time to let go_

 _How do I forget every moment?_

 _And time that we shared.?_

 _It's a bittersweet life._

 _The next morning_

Brooke woke up with a smile on her face. Turning over to see Lucas looking back at her.

"You are very beautiful. I am the luckiest husband in the world." Lucas said. Smiling back at her. Taking her hand in his.

"My husband is very sexy and incredibly protective and being a happily married woman. He wouldn't appreciate you flirting with me." Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him.

He took her in his arms. Eventually the two broke apart.

"Our someday is finally happening. Being together happy officially a family. Living life with each other in our home. Enjoying what it means to be truly living the dream. Is all I've ever wanted for you." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

"Us having Ben and being married is a dream come true. I didn't realize it was possible to experience so much happiness in one lifetime. I just love you so much." Brooke said. Looking into his eyes.

"I love you too. Let's get breakfast then we can check out the beach. I know you are more than ready to explore this island." Lucas said. Looking back at her. Leaning over getting the phone to call in room service.

While Brooke grabbed the menu that was on her side. "Pancakes for you, Waffles for me. Whip cream, chocolate, strawberries." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

Lucas placed the order then put down the phone. "Whip cream, chocolate, and strawberries. You're not putting that on your waffles are.?" Lucas asked. Looking up at her.

"No, we're going to use those things for something much more fun." Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him. As she put on his shirt from last night.

…  
"These pancakes are so good grandma." Ben said. Looking over at Karen.

"I'm glad you like them sweetheart. After we're done with breakfast we can do anything you want." Karen said. As she began to eat her meal.

The two talked about the movies they watched last night. Karen filled Ben in on what was happening in town. Eventually breakfast ended. Karen began to clean up the kitchen before she went into her room.

Ben went into the guest room. And started to put away the toys he had been playing with. The closet door opened slowly.

He looked up and froze. The toys he had been holding fell from his hands.

"Benny. I know you were upset before and said things you didn't mean but I forgive you. I love you and have missed you so much. Haven't you missed me.?" Peyton asked. Looking up at him.

"No. I haven't I hate you stay away from me!" Ben exclaimed. As he began to turn away from her attempting to reach the door.

"Why would you say Ben.! You're my son. I raised you not them. They ruined our family. And now they have to pay for that!" Peyton said.

"You're crazy. Everyone was right about you!" Ben yelled.

As Karen barged in. "Ben what is going on here.?" Karen asked. Looking over at him.

"Oh, Karen you're just in time. Don't mind me I'm taking Ben back home with me." Peyton said. With a smile.

"You will do such thing Peyton. You've done enough damage. I won't allow you to do anymore." Karen said. As she began to separate Ben from where Peyton was.

"I wouldn't touch him if I was you." Peyton said. Reaching into her pocket. Seconds later pulling out a gun.

"I don't want to hurt you. But I'm not leaving here without Ben." Peyton said. Pointing the gun up at Karen.

"Grandma go!" Ben exclaimed. Looking up at her.

"I'm not leaving you." Karen said. Looking back at him.

Peyton's hands shook. As she turned her head. "Grab him!" she yelled.

Shooting the gun. A man wearing all black reached for Ben.

Karen quickly grabbed onto him.

"Let him go Karen!" Peyton yelled.

"The only way that happens if you kill me. I'm not just going to hand him over to you!" Karen exclaimed. Looking back at Peyton.

…


	33. Chapter 33

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 33**

"You take him. I'll handle her!" Peyton yelled. As the man in dark clothing attempted to pick up Ben.

"No get off of me!" "Leave my grandma alone!" Ben yelled. As he kicked and hit and man. Unable to get out of his grasp as they went out the window.

"Ben don't worry it'll be okay!" Karen said. With tears welling up in her eyes.

"I never thought it would have to come to this. I always liked you. But you being here seeing me and my partner in crime. Isn't going to work out for you." Peyton said. As she pointed the gun at Karen.

It was then that Karen charged her. Grabbing the gun from her hands. Shooting her in the leg. Before Peyton knocked her out with gun. Then making an escape out of the window.

Peyton holding onto her leg as she got to the car.

"What the hell happened to you.?" the guy asked. As he began to drive.

"The bitch shot me. But by the time she wakes up we'll be long gone." Peyton said. Shutting the passenger side door then locking all the remaining doors in the car.

While the man began to drive off.

"You are not getting away with this. My grandma Karen knows I'm missing and when she tells my mommy and daddy you're going to be in big trouble." Ben said. Looking over at Peyton.

"Do you want me to shut up the kid.?" The man asked. Looking over at Peyton.

"No keep driving." Peyton said. Putting her hand on top of the man's hand.

Eventually the hours passed and the sky had darkened. Peyton looked back at Ben. Who had fallen asleep in the backseat.

"He'll see we were meant to be a family all along." Peyton said.

As the man got out of the car and carried Ben inside the home.

Peyton turned off the car. Parking it close by. She followed them into the home. Going into the room where Ben was. Pulling the covers over him.

"I love you Benny. I know you don't understand it now. Eventually you'll see that they just tried to ruin everything. Making it seem like I was the bad person when in reality it was them all along." "This is our second chance Ben to be a family." "You are my whole world." Peyton said. As she left his room. Closing the door behind her.

Even more hours passed and hearing nothing outside but the sound of animals in the woods. Ben quietly got out of bed. And looked around the room. Finding something heavy on the desk in the room. He threw it hard against the window.

Relieved at the sight of it breaking. Suddenly the cool night air filled the room. Ben locked the bedroom door and then walked over to the window. Carefully climbing out of the window. Once he was out he looked in both directions seeing nothing but an empty road in front of him.

Clutching the new Raven's necklace his father had given him.

Ben started to run.

…


	34. Chapter 34

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 34**

 _Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real when you woke up you didn't know what to believe? What would you do if what you thought was true wasn't, and what you thought wasn't true was. Would you retreat into your dreams with the hope of finding a more perfect reality? Sometimes life is stranger than a dream, and the only way to wake up is to face what lies are hidden in your soul. And you can only hope that in those moments of dark reflection, that you are not alone._

Ben looked behind him at the sound of footsteps coming in his direction.

The voices became louder as he tried to find a place to hide.

"I don't know how he got out okay. It wasn't my job to be watching him." The man said. Turning from Peyton.

"I don't have time to argue with you. Ben is obviously upset with me and I have to find him and figure out a way to fix it. Your job is to not talk and help me plan what happens next." "Do you think you can handle that.?" Peyton asked turning her gaze forward.

"How long exactly do you expect this to go on for.? He has parents and a family. He isn't your son he never was." Derek exclaimed. Looking back at her.

"You stop talking. You don't know a damn thing. He's all the proof I have left. I need him to see that I love him and that it's going to be okay. She got Lucas, Ben, everything that was supposed to be mine. She knew I loved him and just wouldn't leave him alone. He felt sorry for her and because he's such an amazing guy he took pity on her and now here we are." Peyton said. Keeping her gaze forward.

"That wasn't the case for you and me." He said. Looking up at her.

"Ben!." "Benny!." "Where are you.?" "Momma's sorry my beautiful boy!" Peyton called out to him.

Looking around in every direction.

Ben had managed to stay hidden as he got out of his hiding place and began to run trying to find another path to get on.

Nothing but woods was in his way.

"He's right there. I'll get him!" The man said. While he separated from Peyton. And began running after Ben.

Ben found a way onto a street and ran in front of an upcoming car. Waving his hands rapidly. At the sight of the young boy. The car slowed down then stopped.

The person in the car got out. And looked up at Ben.

"Are you okay.? What's going on.?" The person asked.

"I need help. I've been kidnapped. Two people are after me. My name is Benjamin Keith Scott. I'm 9 years old. My parents' names are Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis Scott. I have to get back to Tree Hill. Will you help me please.?" Ben asked. With emotion in his voice.

"Of course, get in here." The person said. The car door opened and Ben quickly got inside. Looking around to see a woman in the passenger seat.

"Who kidnapped you.?" The woman in the car asked.

"Her name is Peyton Sawyer and the guy she was with is named Jake." Ben said. Trying to catch his breath.

The person in the driver's seat began to drive.

"We'll take you all the way to Tree Hill and make sure you get home safely." "You're safe here with us. My name is Dan Scott." He said. Looking over at Ben.

"And I'm Victoria Davis." she said. Looking to him.

…

 **Author's Note: Surprised.! The estranged parents of Brucas are the ones who find and rescue Ben. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter. Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 35**

"Mom it's not your fault. She's insane and has clearly been stalking us. We don't place any blame on you. I know you did everything possible to try and stop her." Lucas said. Looking over at his mother.

Brooke took ahold of Karen's hand. Looking into her eyes.

"We're so thankful you're going to be okay. We love you so much." Brooke said. Looking to her.

"I should have done more she wasn't alone there was this man all in black who grabbed Ben and they went out the window. She was more out of it than I expected. But I didn't just let her leave. I went for the gun and shot her. I should've aimed for her heart." Karen said. Sitting up. She had already given her statement to the police.

Brooke and Lucas had also spoken to the police. Wanting to give as much information about Ben and Peyton as possible.

They were assured that once Peyton and her accomplice were brought into custody. They would make sure they wouldn't see the light of day again.

Ben learned on the car ride back to Tree Hill that the people that had saved him were actually his grandparents. Which came as a huge surprise to him. Because of the fact that neither of his parents ever mentioned them. It was later explained that both of them had a strained relationship with their children because of the mistakes they made.

Ben looked over at Victoria and then at Dan. "But do you love them and want to be a part of their lives.?" Ben asked.

Victoria and Dan glanced at each other and then looked back at Ben.

"Of course, we love our children and would want to be a presence in their lives. But that isn't going to happen." Dan said.

"To much damage has been done. For there ever to be any forgiveness. Which is completely understandable. We wasted a lot of time and now they have their own lives. That we don't have a place in. And that is just the way things have to be." Victoria said. Looking back at Ben.

"But if you say you're sorry than they might forgive you and want to be a family." Ben said. Looking up at them.

"Sometimes apologizing isn't enough. So, we will make sure to tell the police where you were and I don't want you to worry about them finding you. The part of this we're grateful for was that we found you and because of that you were safe and getting the chance to meet you. Which has been such a blessing." Dan said. As he parked in the street.

"It was nice meeting the both of you too. Thank you for saving me." Ben said. As he leaned over hugging Victoria then hugging Dan before he got out of the car.

And went up the stairs and began to knock on the door.

Dan waited until the door opened. Before he drove away.

"Momma!" Ben said. As he ran into her arms.

"Benny. Are you okay." Brooke said. Holding onto him tightly. Tears falling from her eyes.

"We heard about what happened with you and grandma Karen. How did you get here.? Lucas asked. Wrapping Ben in his arms.

"Grandpa Dan and grandma Victoria saved me." Ben said. Hugging his dad back. As he ran to his grandma Karen.

Brooke looked to Lucas. He wrapped her in his arms. "He's home and safe. Everything else will be figured out. Our family is back together that is the only thing that matters." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

As they started to walk back over to where Karen and Ben were.

"I'm sorry grandma Karen I was supposed to protect you. Are you okay.?" Ben asked. Hugging her.

"I'm okay Ben I was worried about you. It wasn't isn't up to you to protect me. That's up to me to do. I'm the grandma. I'm so happy you're alright." Karen said. Looking up at him.

"Momma, daddy, can grandma Karen stay with us for a while.?" Ben asked. Looking up at his parents.

"We have the room and would love that. But that's up to grandma Karen to decide." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"I wouldn't mind that at all for a few days." Karen said. Looking back at them.

…

"I'm not going down for this Peyton. Kidnapping, and who knows what other charges are going to follow." He said. Looking back at her.

"Will you relax already. We aren't going to get found out." Peyton said. As she began to have trouble breathing.

"Let's get out of these woods. Before anyone catches us." the man said.

They kept walking Peyton paused at the sound of incoming police sirens that seemed to get closer with every step.

"Peyton Sawyer! Jake Jagielski! Come out with your hands up. Drop all and any weapons!" The police yelled.

"Don't you go near them.!." Peyton exclaimed. Looking over at him.

"This is over Peyton I give up." Jake said. As he began to walk out of the woods towards the police.

"Your right Jake. Let's get this over with Peyton said. Taking his hand.

The couple walked forward. Jake had his hands raised above his head.

Peyton stayed with her arms at her side.

The officers began to approach the couple.

"Hands above your head Peyton Sawyer!." The other officer yelled.

It was at that moment Peyton pulled out the gun she was hiding and pointed and shot at the officers.

One officer put the handcuffs on Jake taking him inside the police car.

While the other officer shot back at Peyton hitting her two times in the chest. The gun falling from her hands. As she fell to the floor.

Minutes later. She was pronounced dead at the scene.

…

 **Author's Note: Thank you all my readers. This story has been such an adventure. Let me know your thoughts about the chapter and what you think comes next. Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 36**

 _I'll never get used to it._

 _I'm under that night. Under those same stars._

 _Could I of saved you.?_

 _Would that betray you.?_

 _What you couldn't do_

 _I will._

 _I forgive you._

"None of this makes any sense Jake. You know the charges your facing. Up until this point you had no record. Your good decent guy. Whose whole world was his daughter. What happened Jake.? How did you end up here.?" What about Jenny.? she loves you and needs you did you think about her at all.?" The officer asked.

"I don't want to talk about this. Just charge me and let's move on." Jake said. Looking back at the officer.

"Peyton's dead Jake. You have no reason to protect her. This is your only chance to tell your side of things." The officer said. Looking up at him.

"She was desperate. Trying to salvage the one part of her life that wasn't riddled with pain and darkness which was being a mother to Ben. I understood that better than anyone else. Being a father to Jenny made me a better person and was my reason for living really. It all got so out of control. I didn't recognize myself by the end of it." "The most important thing is that he's home." Jake said. Looking up at the officer.

"What about Jenny. How could you just throw your life away. Without considering her and how she would be affected.?" The officer asked.

Jake looked back at the officer. "I'm not talking about her. You got your statement now just let me deal with this." He said.

The officer took the paper containing the written confession off the table.

Then looked over at Jake. "You get your one phone call." The officer said.

Leading Jake out of the interrogation room. To the area where the phone was.

Shutting the door as he waited for the call to end.

Jake picked up the phone and began to dial a number. Putting the phone to his ear. As a voice came on the other line.

…

Lucas and Brooke decided to leave Ben at home with Karen. Feeling a huge sense of relief after getting the news of Peyton's death. With confirmation on who saved and brought Ben back to them. Along with some digging of their own. The couple was able to track down Dan and Victoria.

Both of them living in Tree Hill completely under the radar. Which was shocking to Lucas and Brooke. Parking their car in the street they got out and walked up the stairs.

Brooke knocked on the front door. The door opening slowly. As the other person at the end of the door looked up.

"Brooke." The voice said. Full of surprise.

"Mom." "Can we come in.?" Brooke asked.

"Of course." Victoria said.

Brooke and Lucas walking into the home one after the other.

Victoria walked into the living room. Brooke was taken aback by the pictures on the walls. Which were mostly of her and their family growing up.

Lucas and Brooke took seats next to each other in the living room.

Brooke turned to her mother and started to speak.

"I know what you and Dan did. You saved our son and I can't express how much that mean to me. I'm sure you have an idea of what we went through for all the those years that Ben was missing with the news coverage and everything." Brooke said.

"We just wanted to come by and thank you." Lucas said.

"I know how much you love Ben and how much he's changed you. Because that is the same way I feel about you." Victoria said. Looking up at Brooke.

…


	37. Chapter 37

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 37**

 _Forgiveness is never easy. Bitterness is easy. Hatred is easy. But forgiveness, that's a tough one_

 _Flashback_

 _Her blond hair and blue eyes with the smile on her face that always melted his heart. Was the last sight he remembered. She hugged him tight. He thought then how lucky he was to have a daughter like her and the close relationship they shared._

 _Nikki had gotten sober and managed to put her life together. So much so that Jake had allowed Jenny to have visitations with her mother._

 _Which had gone a lot better than he had imagined._

 _Until it all fell apart._

Clinging to the phone. As he heard the click of the person hanging up on him. Caused his heart to ache. He slammed the phone back into the holder.

Taking a breath, he exited from the room. The officer placed him back in handcuffs and walked him down the hall into his cell.

…

 _Jake Jagielski charged with kidnapping and other charges._

 _This revelation comes as a complete shock to the residents of Tree Hill. Given the reputation he had been known for since he arrived in the small town._

"He called me asking about Jenny. He knows that we don't like to bring her up. He gets himself involved with that woman. Throws his life away and now decides to bring up the single topic we can't bare to speak of I told him not to call again." Jake's mother said. Looking over at her husband.

…

Trusting Nikki was the biggest mistake of my life. I will never forgive myself for what happened. Which is exactly why being here locked away is exactly what I deserve. Jake thought to himself. As he laid down on the cot and closed his eyes.

…

"We can't just erase everything that's happened. But Lucas and I would be more than okay if you and Victoria had a place in Ben's life. The both of you are his grandparents." Brooke said. Looking up at Dan.

"I would appreciate that so much. Being able to build a relationship with Ben. Thank you both so much for giving me this chance." Dan said. Looking up at the couple.

"Your welcome. See you later Dan." Brooke said. Getting up. Putting her hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"I'll be waiting for you in the car." Brooke said. Smiling over at Lucas.

She walked out of the living room and through the front door.

Lucas looked up at his father. And started to speak. "Having Ben all we went through when we lost him. It made me that much more confused and upset as to how you by choice stayed away for so long. But I don't want to hold to that anymore. Moving forward is the best thing for all of us involved." Lucas said.

"I thought it was the fair thing to do. From the beginning Keith was there for you and your mother in ways I never could be and was a better brother to me than I deserved. I was selfish and wrong there is no way to undo the damage I caused. But if you would be open to it. I would love to get to know who my son is now and I can show you how much I have truly changed." Dan said. Looking back at him.

"I would be open to that." "Ben wants to join junior leagues whenever they start having games you can come with us and watch." "I forgive you. For then. Keith. Everything else." Lucas said. Looking to him.

"Thank you, son. Just because I kept my distance doesn't mean I haven't kept up to date with all your accomplishments and events in your life." Dan said.

Lucas leaving the home after that. Getting back in the car with Brooke. The couple begin their ride home.

Dan closing the door to his home. Left with a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time which was hope.

…

She looked up at the tv. The name that had been announced sent shock waves through her. Her blond hair and blues reflected back at her in the mirror. As she heard a knock at her door.

"Jenny come on time for school." A voice called out to her.

"I'm coming mom!" Jenny yelled. As she grabbed her bookbag and ran out of her room.

….


	38. Chapter 38

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 38**

Brooke smiled as she walked downstairs. It was a beautiful day. Ben was off at school. And Lucas was working from home today. We had breakfast and just spent time together as a family. It's been as close to perfect as we ever dreamed possible.

Now down the stairs she headed into the kitchen where she found Lucas. Smiling up at her. "Morning Pretty girl." He said. Taking her hand in his.

"Good morning Luke." "Something about today feels different. Like a huge change is coming and I'm excited to see what happens next for everyone but especially for you and me." Brooke said. As she leaned over kissing him.

"After everything that's happened we could use some positive change in our world." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"You are very right about that. Which is why what I'm about to tell you is going to take your breath away." Brooke said. Looking to him.

"Okay I'm more than interested what is it Brooke." Lucas said.

"I'm pregnant." Brooke exclaimed. Tears of happiness falling from her eyes. As he took her in his arms.

"I love you so much. I can't wait to have our family grow. Give Ben a sibling and fall even more in love with you than I am right now." Lucas said. Leaning over kissing.

"I love you too. I'm in shock. We thought Ben would be the only miracle we would get now we have this brand-new baby to look forward too." Brooke said. With happiness in her voice.

…

For as long as I've remembered this empty space has been inside me and I've been unable to find the missing piece needed to fill it. My life has been better than most. We live really well I've never wanted or needed for anything. My mom is my best friend and main support system.

My dad couldn't be bothered he was never a part of my life which is fine. From everything my mom ever told me about him. He was just some guy she met one night got pregnant and never saw him again. And yet here I am. I did digging of my own. For the past few days. In mom's things when she wasn't home.

Not being able to get that guy's name or his picture out of my mind after seeing it on the news. I look up and this man sit down across from me. In an orange jumpsuit. I hold up one of the single pictures I was able to snag before my mom busted through the front door. Holding it up against the glass I look up at him.

"Are you my father.?" I ask him.

The look on his face stirs up feelings in me I didn't think existed.

"Jenny." Jake said. With emotion in his voice.

"How do you know my name.?" I ask. Unsure if I want the answer.

"I'm your dad. I was there the day you were born. I was the first person to hold you and I named you. Jennifer Hope Jagielski. Because becoming your father changed my life in every way and showed me that I could a better person. You gave me hope a reason to keep fighting and you've done that all this time and didn't even know it." Jake said into the phone.

"This doesn't make sense. Because everything my mom has told me says that this is all a lie you never wanted me which was why she raised me by herself." Jenny said. Looking back at him.

"She lied to you Jenny. She took you from me and brainwashed you against me. I've spent years missing you and loving you." Jake said. Looking back at her.

…


	39. Chapter 39

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 39**

 _It's the good girls who keep diaries. The bad girls never have the time. Me...I just wanna live a life I'm gonna remember. Even if I don't write it down."_

Days Later

"Daddy and I wanted to talk to you about something very important." Brooke said. Looking up at her son.

"What is it momma.? Are we getting a dog.?" Ben asked excitedly.

Brooke laughed. And Lucas smiled. "No buddy but we can talk about getting one. Our little family is going to be growing." Lucas said. Looking to him.

"We are going to be having a baby and you're going to be a big brother." Brooke said. With happiness in her voice.

"Yay I'm going to get a brother. And we're going to be close just daddy and uncle Nathan are." Ben said. His voice spilling with excitement.

"We're so glad you're taking the so well Benny. This baby is going to need you to look after it and protect it and teach things to. Being a big brother is a huge responsibility." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"And you may get a sister or we may have more than one baby whatever we get we will deal with it as a family. It doesn't matter how many babies we have you will always be our boy we love you with every part of our hearts and nothing will ever change that." Lucas said. Looking up at Ben.

"I love you and momma too. I can't wait to be a big brother." Ben said.

"Time for school Benny." Brooke said. Taking her hand in his. The mother and son going out to the car.

"Then afterschool we're going to have some guy time. Me, you, uncle Nathan and cousin Jamie." Lucas said.

"That's going to be so fun." Ben said. Hugging his father goodbye.

Before he and Brooke left the home.

….

"You lied to me my whole life!" Jenny yelled. Looking up at her mother.

"You went through my things in my house. And your acting like I did something wrong!" Nikki yelled back at her.

"The man that was arrested. He's in that picture with me when I was little. He's the name on my birth certificate that you tried to erase. He's my father. None of what you told me was ever true! Why would you do that to me.!." Jenny exclaimed.

"He always made me the enemy. You were so attached to him. It wasn't fair you were my daughter to I loved you too. So, I did the only thing I could do which was make sure that we weren't separated again." Nikki said.

"You had no right to do that!" Jenny yelled at her. Pushing past her into the home. Shutting the door to her room. Remerging sometime later with two suitcases.

"I had every right. I'm your mother!" Nikki yelled back at her.

"Not anymore. I'm out of here.!" Jenny said.

As she walked out the front door.

…


	40. Chapter 40

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 40**

months Later

A lot had taken place during these last few months. Jake had at last confessed to everything that had gone on between him and Peyton and was released from Jail. He had found a way to reconnect with Jenny thanks to the residents of Tree Hill who had taken notice of a teenager sleeping in their car around town.

It had taken time and was a slow process but eventually Jenny began to build a relationship with Jake as her father. The two moving in together to the home Jake once had. Jenny now went to Tree Hill high school. And had begun to find her place there and in town.

As for Jake he got in touch with his friends from town he was welcomed with open arms. But it was Lucas and Brooke who Jake made it a point to apologize to for his part in everything that had taken place with Ben.

After hearing what Jake had to say his explanation as to why things had unfolded the way it did and why he had participated. Brooke and Lucas ended up completely forgiving him and offering their compassion and understanding. Jake was grateful for that and his new start here in the town he loved.

…

Brooke was now 6 months pregnant and had enjoyed every minute of it. Ben had spent a lot of time over the past few weeks with his grandpa Dan as well as Victoria. Ben had really begun to get attached to them and they simply adored their grandson. Ben's weekends when he wasn't at home was spent with his grandma Karen. They were very close. Karen had been back in her home and the café for some time now.

Lucas and Brooke had the nursery for their children completely decorated and stocked with anything and everything they would need. They were beyond excited for the birth of their twins. The genders of the babies they wanted to keep a surprise until they were born.

…

 **Author's Note: Leave me your baby boy and girl names. I'm going to be ending this story in the next few chapters. Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 41**

 _"And the little prince said to the man, 'Grownups never understand anything for themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always explaining things to them.'"_

It's the middle of January there is this consistent winter chill in the air. The days and weeks just seem to fly by. Ben looked from one side to the other grabbing his coat from the closet. On his way out of the classroom. The school day had ended. The other students had already begun exiting the classroom. You could hear the loud rumblings of conversations, laughter, and the pure innocence of children. That eventually grew out of us all.

Ben put on his coat and then put on his backpack. For the past weeks he's been finding these notes tucked away in his jacket pocket. Every day the note would say something different. But there was never a name at the bottom. So, Ben had no idea who this person was.

He went into his right pocket digging his hand inside carefully. Once again pulling out a folded piece of paper. He always wanted until he was back at home in his room to read it. He knew who wanted the notes to be from. Lena Livingston.

…

Brooke was wearing a purple sweater dress with black leggings and one of her favorite boots. She couldn't help but feel blissfully happy. Her and Lucas were doing amazing. Ben was the light of their lives. And they were expecting another son and a daughter. Life couldn't possibly be better. She thought to herself. While she started to ring up her usual customers.

…

Phillip Summers. Was his name. He had years of experience and was an older gentleman and reminded Lucas of his high school basketball coach Whitey and his beloved uncle Keith. He felt this conection to him that he couldn't explain. From their first meeting. Lucas knew that he was meant to be his new editor. The last he heard Lindsay had quit her job and moved out of New York. Now Phillip and Lucas were solely focused on the sequel to the Comet.

"You've listened to me go on and on about my family and my friends. For days now and you've just listened and seemed truly interested but we are partners in the creation of this book. I would love to know about you." Lucas said. Looking up at him.

Phillip stopped what he was doing and looked to Lucas.

"I've lived a life I can be proud of I married my high school sweetheart. We worked and loved each other. Traveled the world. She was the stars to sky. I got to experience true love not many people can say that." Phillip said. Looking to Lucas. Refocusing his attention to what he was doing.

"I know what you mean." Lucas said. As he got to writing.

…

The single bright side in the chaos and craziness that was my life aside from regaining a relationship with my father and finding a home here in Tree Hill was reconnecting with my boyfriend the only guy who truly knew me and loved me despite the mistakes I had made in the past. I loved him and these letters we've written to each other are sacred. But knowing that I'm days away from seeing him again. Meant more to me than anything. Jenny thought to herself. As she headed home.

…


	42. Chapter 42

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 42**

"Life kicks you around ... Something that feels wrong, only because its so unfamiliar. then in that moment you realize you're **_happy_**."

It was 4 in the morning. The rest of Tree Hill was fast asleep in their homes.

Brooke was awakened by a sharp pain. That she remembered all too well even though it had been 9 years since she had been in this position. The excitement and joy had already begun to overtake her. She had thrown the purple monkey she was saving for their daughter at Lucas. With as much force as she could find. Which caused him to jump up turning on the bedside table light.

"What's wrong Brooke.?" Lucas asked. His voice full of concern.

"I'm in labor. We're meeting our babies today." Brooke said. Looking up at him with a smile.

"I love you. We have to get to the hospital. I'll call my mom and ask her if she'll stay with Ben." Lucas said. While he got out of bed. Helping Brooke out of their room through the hallway and down the stairs. There was knocking at the door. Lucas opened it and smiled up at his mother.

"Thank you so much for coming over last minute like this" Lucas said.

"Think nothing of it. I love you both and cannot wait to meet my grandchildren. I called everyone before I left they will be in the waiting room." Karen said.

"Thank you for everything Karen." Brooke said. Looking to her.

"You've been like my daughter for years. But now you really are and I couldn't love you more or be more proud of you." Karen said.

The couple leaving out the door. Lucas opened the door helping Brooke inside before he hurriedly got into the driver's seat. And started the car.

There were no cars on the road given the early hour so the drive to the hospital was quick. Once they arrived the couple went through the double doors.

"We need a doctor and a wheelchair.!." Lucas exclaimed. Their doctor coming up to them.

"It's time to meet those babies. We'll get you settled in the delivery room." The doctor said. As Lucas pushed Brooke through the hallway. Through the double doors.

Once Brooke was inside the delivery room she was changed into a hospital gown. And Lucas was changed into different clothing as well. The lights were bright and there was a team of doctors waiting. On the other side of the room there were two cots sitting side by side. That is where the babies would be placed once they were born.

The labor progressed faster than everyone expected. There was no time for pain medication. Brooke held on tighter and tighter to Lucas's hand. She was so happy and ready to meet their babies.

The pain and movement of tools and other people's voices. Silenced as crying filled the room. The doctor held up the first baby announcing it was a boy. Brooke felt tears fall from her eyes. Looking up at their son who had Lucas's hair and eyes.

He was cleaned and put into the cot. Seconds later their daughter was born.

Brooke's heart ached with happiness. At the sight of her dark hair, dark eyes and beautiful face. The little girl was cleaned and placed into the cot.

"You did it Brooke. They're here and perfect. I love you so much." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Luke." Brooke said.

Minutes later. Their son was brought over to them.

Brooke was ecstatic to hold their new handsome little man.

The doctor brought the little boy over to Brooke.

Brooke held him in her arms securely.

"Dorian Eugene Scott." Brooke said. Looking up at Lucas.

"Ben, Dorian, and Matilda." "Matilda Karen Scott." Lucas said. Looking to her.

"I can't wait to hold her. We finally have our two boys and a girl." Brooke said. Looking back at him. With a smile on her face.

It was then that Lucas walked over to the other cot. Wanting to ask when they would be able to have access to their daughter. He stopped walking at the sight of doctor's surrounding the infant.

"What's going on.?" Lucas questioned looking up towards the doctors.

Before he could get an answer, machines began beeping and the team of doctors quickly took the newborn baby girl out of the room.

"Where are they taking her.?" Lucas exclaimed. As the doctor who has been with the couple from the start of their pregnancy came over to Lucas.

"We thought we had a handle on it. But things are worse than we thought. You're son is perfectly healthy. You're daughter on the other hand was born with some complications. With all the excitement of the birth. When your son was born he cried and moved around. With your daughter she didn't cry and wasn't moving. We are trying to figure out what's going on. I promise to keep the both of you posted as soon as I have news." The doctor said. Looking back at Lucas.

"What am I supposed to tell Brooke.? She's been wanting a daughter for so long and now we have one and all of this happens." Lucas said. Looking to the doctor.

"Be honest with her. Knowing Brooke, she would want to know exactly what's happening. I'm going to get back over there and see what's happening." The doctor said. As he left the room.

Lucas took a breath and began to walk back over to Brooke's room. He opened and went through the door. Looking up at her. Taking notice of the happiness and peace on her face.

"He woke up and was so alert I couldn't believe it. I was staring at him. He looks so much like you. It's incredible. Now he's back to sleeping in his cot. Where's Matilda.? I want to see if she has your squint or my dimples. She was so beautiful. I thought my heart was full when we had Ben but now my heart has grown in size I couldn't be happier. I can't wait to get home and start our life together as a family." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

Lucas took her hand in his. And looked into her eyes. "We have to talk about Matilda and why she isn't sitting in a cot next to her brother." Lucas began to say.

As the look on Brooke's face fell.

…


	43. Chapter 43

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 43**

 _Most of our lives are a series of images, they pass us by like towns on a highway. But sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens and we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever._

"They're wrong everything was perfect. We went to the appointments. I did what they told me to do. They don't know anything. They're trying to make it seem worse than it is I know it. She's all alone where she is. She needs us. I don't care what any of those doctors say. I'm going to see my daughter!" Brooke explained. As she started to get out of bed.

Lucas put his hand on hers. Looking up at her.

"No Brooke you just had two babies you need to rest and recover. I will tell you anything else I find out. I promise." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

"I want to see her. I want to hold her." Brooke said. With emotion in her voice. Tears falling from eyes. As Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

"Matilda knows you love her. She's a fighter like her mom." Lucas said. Holding on to her tightly.

The couple broke apart at the sound of their son's cries.

"Hey there Dorian." Lucas said. Smiling as he walked over to the cot. Picking up their son holding him in his arms. "You have a big brother named Ben he is going to be so ecstatic to meet you. He asked for a little brother. Now here you are. The two of you are going to be best friends. And your sister is going to have the both of you to look out for her and protect her. I can't wait to see the beautiful relationship the three of you build as you grow up." "I love you very much." Lucas said. Carefully placing the infant back in his cot.

"He has you're squint. We're going to have our hands full between the twins and Ben. But I look forward to every single moment. Because we get to go through together." Brooke said. Looking into Lucas's eyes.

Lucas put his hand in hers. Looking back at her. As the doctor knocked on the door. Opening it seconds later walking up to where Brooke and Lucas were.

"I assume your husband told you about the situation involving the child." The doctor said. Looking to Brooke.

"Our daughter named Matilda. Yes, he's told me everything. I need to see my daughter she needs her mother you all are strangers to her. I'll go to any floor and to any room. Where is she.?" Brooke asked. With tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Scott we've done everything possible to try and save her. Currently she's on breathing machines. We don't expect her to survive we will leave it to you and your husband on whether or not to keep her on the machines or to take her off." The doctor wrote down the nursery where the baby girl was being cared for. Apologizing once more before he left the room.

"No this can't be happening!" Brooke yelled. "Luke their wrong they have to be. We're going to take her home.! They're lying!" Brooke yelled. Her voice breaking. Tears cascading down her face. As Lucas held on to her tighter.

…

Hours Later

The couple eventually made it to the nursery where their daughter was being kept. Lucas pushed Brooke who was sitting in a wheelchair. As close to the place where the baby was as possible.

Lucas slowly walked over and took out the baby carefully. The couple outfitted in protective clothing. Lucas brought their little girl to Brooke. Placing her gently in her arms.

Brooke held on to her. Unable to control the emotion she felt.

"Hi, my sweet little girl. We've waited our entire lives for you. Matilda Karen Scott." "I didn't think I could love a person more than myself until I had you and your brothers. Now I can't imagine life without any of you. I know your tired, sick, and don't feel like you can keep going and if you have nothing left than just listen to me. You have so many people who love you and are looking forward to meeting you and experiencing life with you. Especially me and your daddy. You are going to have him wrapped around your finger. And your brothers are going to your best friends as well as the people who will do anything to protect you. I love you so much." Brooke said. With emotion thick in her voice. Handing Matilda back to Lucas.

Wiping her eyes with her hands. Feeling her heart break. As she wrapped her arms around herself.

…

Some time later

"Come on grandma Karen I can't wait to meet my brother and sister and see momma and daddy." Ben said. As he quickly walked through the hallway.

Karen smiled as she caught up to him. Opening the door of the hospital room slowly.

"Momma!" Ben said excitedly. Running into the room.

Going to where he saw his parents and wrapping his arms around his mother.

"There's my first little man. Benny we have someone we want you to meet." Brooke said. Smiling.

Lucas put his hand on her shoulder as he spoke. "You're little brother Dorian Eugene Scott." Lucas said. Finding a smile to put on his face.

…

 **Author's Note : They've gone through so much. This newest situation is the most difficult yet. Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 44**

 _I'll be a better man today._

 _I'll be good for all of the time._

 _That I never could._

 _My past has tasted bitter for years now._

 _Love the world like I should._

 _For the light I shed out._

 _All the things I've done._

 _All these years._

Weeks Later

Brooke had been home with Dorian for days now. The couple went to the hospital every day to spend time with their daughter. Neither of them losing hope that the doctors were wrong and Matilda would recover.

Brooke was in the nursery with Matilda. Lucas deciding to hang back and give them some privacy. Having Ben and a new baby had done a lot to help with their moods and perspectives. Having family around was exactly what Brooke and Lucas needed. Ben loved his little brother already he was so hands on wanting to help and hold Dorian any time he could. He also enjoyed having his grandparents around and hanging out with his cousin Jamie. When they were around other people Brooke and Lucas were able to put on a brave face.

It was when they were alone that they truly let their feelings be expressed.

The side of the nursery that was meant for Matilda fully stocked with toys and clothes went untouched. Anytime the couple went in there to take care of Dorian they avoided it.

Hours Later

At the hospital

"I must have done something wrong. Because Dorian is fine. We come here every day and she's still the same. On those machines with those doctors. It's my fault that she's so sick. So, blame me for it. It is the only solution that makes sense." Brooke said. Looking up at Lucas.

"I won't ever do that. I love you so much. And I know what an amazing mom you are you did everything possible to make sure things turned out okay. This isn't your fault. Sometimes bad things happen that are out of our control." Lucas said. Holding her hand in his.

"Then who's fault is it.?" Brooke asked. Tears welling up in her eyes.

Just then the doctor who was caring for Matilda came into the room.

"I need to be honest with the both of you." "Matilda isn't improving her condition is getting worse. We need to know what you want to do in regard to the machine breathing for her. For such a young child she's held on for a lot longer than most in her condition. At this point there is no quality of life she's alive but isn't living. She's getting weaker and the strength she once had isn't there anymore. I think it's time to let her go." "We can help you and your family decide what comes next. Give you references for arrangements." The doctor said. Looking up at the couple.

"Thank you. We will take everything you said and take it into consideration." Lucas said. Grabbing the pamphlets from the doctor's hand.

Lucas waited until the doctor was gone and door was closed. Before he turned to Brooke.

"What do you want to do.?" Lucas asked. Trying to hold back the emotion in his voice.

"I can't do it. Let her go. We barely had her. It hurts too much. And none of it has even happened yet. How do we say goodbye.?" Brooke asked. Tears falling from her eyes.

"We take it one step at a time." "And know that she's going to meet her grandpa Keith. The boys will have a guardian angel. We will have an angel that we can look forward to meeting someday. We're going to get through this Brooke." Lucas said. Taking her in his arms.

…

"Aren't you a beautiful little girl."

"Matilda Karen Scott." The woman said.

Smiling as she held the baby in her arms.

At the sound of security coming down the hallway. The woman placed Matilda back inside.

"We'll see each other one more time." The woman said. As she hurriedly left the nursery.

….

 **Author's Note: A monster has been hiding in plane sight this whole time and no one has realized it. The Scott's begin to make preparations to say goodbye to Matilda. Stay tuned.**


	45. Chapter 45

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 45**

 _People say hell is endless. They say it's our worst nightmare, the face of our darkness. But whatever it is, however it is, I say hell is empty, and all the devils are here._

Days Later

"Flowers, invitations, where the ceremony will take place. We need to go to the store and find an outfit that they can put her in." Brooke said. Looking up Lucas.

"We'll do that and finish up with any other details." Lucas said. Taking her hand in his.

"This isn't right it's not fair!" Brooke exclaimed. Knocking over the multiple pamphlets.

"I know. But she needs us to be strong for her. We have to head over to the hospital right now and give the doctors our decision." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

"Okay if things are as bad as they're saying than we can't make it about us." Brooke said. Looking to him.

The couple went out the door and got into their car. The drive to the hospital was quiet. Both of them consumed with their own thoughts and feelings. Once the car was parked and they got into the hospital the rest of their time their until they reached their daughter's room was a blur.

The doctor came in and asked the couple what they had decided.

Brooke took a breath and spoke. "We love her so much. And want to keep her with us. But know it wouldn't be fair because she deserves to grow and thrive she's unable to do that. So we decided to take her off the machines and give her time to experience life free of burden and pain even if it's only for a few minutes." Brooke said. Emotion thick in her voice. Tears falling from her eyes. As she buried her face in Lucas's arms.

Lucas held her securely. Looking up at the doctor.

"Will it hurt.? How long will it take.?" Lucas asked.

"We will unplug everything and she won't feel any pain we can assure you that. She will not suffer. We are all beyond heartbroken for you, your wife and your family. Know we did everything we could. I will leave you alone to say your goodbyes. Then we will begin the process." The doctor said.

Leaving the room. The sound of the breathing machine and Brooke's cries caused this growing ache in Lucas's chest. He didn't think would ever be repaired.

Brooke got out of his embrace and went to go sit down in a chair close to where Matilda was. Tears falling from her eyes.

Lucas attempted to prepare himself to say goodbye to their little girl. And he wasn't sure if he would be able to get through it. Without losing the small amount of faith and belief he had left.

He gently walked over to her picking her up and holding her carefully in his arms. He took some time to really look at her. She had Brooke's dark hair, eyes, My nose and Brooke's dimples.

When a woman came inside the room. Looking up at the couple.

"You must be Matilda's parents. I've been spending a lot of time with her." The woman said.

"Who are you.?" "We've met all of our daughter's doctor's." Brooke said. Getting up from the chair.

Lucas put Matilda back safely inside her cot. Then walked over with Brooke.

"I'm a late addition to the team. Matilda and I have spent a lot of time together while she's been here I'm truly sorry for everything you're going through I'm not a parent myself and couldn't imagine the pain and agony of losing such a perfect little girl." She said. Gazing over at Matilda.

"It's the worst situation we've ever gone through. It just doesn't make sense why this happened. Why has she gotten worse. Maybe it was asking too much wanting to have a daughter to love with all my heart." Brooke said. With emotion in her voice.

"Sometimes in order to appreciate what you have you must go through the growth and pain before you change." The woman said.

"If you're ready we can begin." She said.

Brooke wiped her eyes. "Yes, let's start." Brooke said.

She walked over to where Lucas was as the woman began to unplug the machines. It all happened faster than they expected even though the room slowed and the air in the room seemed to be sucked up.

"Goodbye baby girl. We love you." Brooke said. Her voice breaking.

Lucas held her securely. Trying to hold back his own tears.

Matilda was now unhooked from all the machines that were breathing for her.

"I'll give you some privacy." The woman said. Lowering her head as she walked out of the room.

"Brooke it's going to be okay." Lucas said. Trying to console her.

"How can you say that. Look around Lucas none of this is okay. I can't breathe in here. I don't know how I'm supposed to go home to Ben and Dorian. Without completely falling apart. It wasn't supposed to end this way. No answers or understanding she's just gone.!." Brooke exclaimed. Emotion thick in her voice. Tears falling from her eyes.

As she went past him. Walking out of the room. Going through the hallway. Going through the hospital entrance. Wrapping her arms around herself.

Lucas walked over to where Matilda was. Picking her up carefully.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Mommy is hurt and daddy is too. But your only job now is to rest and know that the first person who's going to hold you and protect you and love you. Is going to be your grandpa Keith. He was my dad in every way. So, I know you are in good hands until momma and I see you again. My beautiful Matilda my pretty girl." Lucas said.

As he placed her back in the cot and went up to the woman. Telling her that they would be leaving. The woman waved goodbye to Lucas.

Went back into Matilda's room. Smiling as she walked over to the infant's beside. "And then there was only me and you." "No one will know that it's been me all along putting poison in your iv. Making sure you wouldn't recover." "It's not against you. This is personal my mission from the beginning was to destroy Brooke and Lucas. It looks like I've finally succeeded." The woman said.

It was then that movement began a hand. a Foot. Then a cry. The infant's eyes opening.

Matilda wasn't gone. She was finding her back into the world.

…


	46. Chapter 46

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 46**

 _"You can choose to blame your circumstances on fate or bad luck or bad choices. Or you can fight back. Things aren't always going to be fair in the real world, that's just the way it is. But for the most part, you get what you give. The rest of your life is being shaped right now. With the dreams you chase, the choices you make, and the person you decide to be. The rest of your life is a long time-and the rest of your life starts right now."_

"Did you hear that.?" The security guard said. Looking over at their partner.

"No what happened." the other guard said.

"In Matilda Scott's room. You know about the baby who has stolen the heart of all the baby doctors and nurses who was born with complications and had recently taken a turn for the worst." The guard said.

"What about her.?" the security guard asked.

"One of the nurses that has been taking care of her just confessed to what she's been doing all this time. She's the reason that little girl's health has declined so much. There is no time to waste we need to get that baby out of that room and away from this woman before it becomes an even more serious situation." The woman security guard said. As she got out her phone and began to contact the necessary people.

"Beautiful baby Matilda." "I'm sorry about all of this." "It's nothing personal." "I just didn't have another choice see Peyton was my sister. We shared a mom named Ellie. And Peyton had filled me in on everything she had been going through losing Ben and Jail. And then I lost her too. It was all their fault." "I had to make them and the only way to really hurt them is to go through their children." "My name is Kelsey." The woman said. As she continued to walk around with Matilda.

The door to the hospital room opened slowly. Kelsey turned around with a look of shock on her face. Put the baby down now! "You are under arrest!." The officer said.

"I had to do it. You wouldn't understand. She was all the family I had left. These people took her from me!" the woman yelled.

"Put the baby down! she has no part is this. You don't want to hurt her." "Just hand her over to us and no one has to get hurt." The officer said.

…

"Lucas we have to go back to the hospital!" "Matilda is awake. She's alive moving and crying we have to get to her!" Brooke exclaimed.

Lucas quickly turned the car around and pushed hard on the gas. Taking advantage of the almost empty street.

The couple got to the hospital. And ran through the doors. Their main focus being reuniting with their daughter. As they headed through the hallway and reached the front door of the room they were told she would be in.

Lucas opened the door. Holding Brooke's hand in his.

"Where is she.?" Brooke asked. As she walked further into the room.

Matilda's main doctor walked up to the couple.

"We have her. She's safe and stable." The doctor said. Closing the door as he walked inside.

"You can see her but I have to tell you both what we found out." "She was poisoned." "By one of the people on the team who was pretending to be in the medical field. The woman has been arrested and taken into custody. From what she said. Before we were able to get back Matilda. Is that she is Peyton's sister and this entire situation was her getting her revenge on the both of you." The doctor said.

"I'll take you to Matilda now." The doctor said.

Lucas held Brooke's hand in his. While they followed behind the doctor through the hallway. Eventually walking through a door further into a hospital room. Where Matilda was.

Her eyes open. Her face full of color. Her arms and legs moving around. She had on a pink little hat with a bow. Wrapped up in a multicolored blanket.

"Look at you. So beautiful. You're just perfect." Brooke said. As she scooped up the infant in her arms. "Our little girl Matilda Karen Scott." "Daddy and I love you so much." Brooke said. Tears falling from her eyes.

Lucas wrapped his arms around them. "Thank you all for bringing her back to us." Lucas said. Looking up at the doctor.

"We couldn't be happier for you both." "Enjoy the rest of your life with her." The doctor said. Looking to them. Leaving the room. Allowing the couple to reunite with daughter without interruption.

…


	47. Chapter 47

**What I Wanted**

 **Chapter 47**

 _It's the oldest story in the world. One day you're seventeen and planning for someday. And then quietly and without you ever really noticing, someday is today. And that someday is yesterday. And this is your life._

1 year later

The Scott home was filled with family and friends. If there was any question to as if miracles exist it was proven when Brooke and Lucas were able to bring Matilda home. After getting her fully checked out the next day. It was revealed that she would make a full recovery and didn't have last damage. They couldn't have been more relived.

Matilda and Dorian were now a year old. Ben was 10. And thriving. Karen, Victoria, and Dan were incredibly involved grandparents that Ben saw on a daily basis as well as spent the weekends with. Lucas surprised Brooke on her birthday with a surprise purchase of Brooke's childhood home.

The family of five. Moved in months ago. Ben had Brooke's old bedroom. The twins had a room of their own. And Brooke and Lucas's bedroom was on the same floor as all of their children. The room was spacious and full of pictures and mementos of their past and life together.

The living room was filled of pictures of their family and holidays and birthdays. There was splashes of colors in every room.

The family had at last found their someday.

And they lived happily ever after.

…

 **Author's Note: Thank you to all of my readers. This story was such an adventure.**


End file.
